Bullet Holes and Crossed Paths
by butmalecismyotp
Summary: Jace and Clary's paths have crossed before but not like this. They were enemies, but, realising each other's potential, they're working together. They have things in common- love of drugs, money, sex eagerness to fire a gun- but that certainly doesn't mean they'll get on all of the time, even if their bond does continue to grow. Especially if those things in common get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

"HERONDALE. OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I PUT MY FUCKING FOOT THROUGH IT." The fiery red head was furious. Standing on the outside of an apartment with only one handgun as a weapon and one of her gang members next to her.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE TRENT. OPEN THE DOOR, I'LL TAKE HIM BACK AND I'LL LEAVE." She hammered her fist on the door that rattled on its hinges.

The door finally opened and a head of golden hair popped out. "Clary! Always a pleasure!"

Clary pushed him inside his apartment and followed him in, her gang member following them both. "What is this stupid game that you're playing, Herondale?"

"Game?" His voice was innocent but his eyes dared her to continue questioning him.

Clary sighed. "Listen, I know you have one of my men-"

"Your men?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that. We're not all as sex crazed as you. You have one of my gang members. You wouldn't bring him here if you really wanted something but you have so you must have wanted to lure me here. Aside from that, it makes sense for us not to clash. We're two of the biggest gang leaders in America, neither of us want reason for a huge 'war'."

"And how do you know he's here?" Jace eyed her suspiciously.

Clary rolled her eyes. "There were footprints in the mud outside that were his; I could make them out even though some were slightly smudged. Also, your little friend was way too reckless talking on the phone."

"My little friend?"

Clary clicked her fingers then tapped her temple. "Uh... Sam? I know it begins with S."

"Sebastian?"

"That's the one."

Jace didn't reply for a few moments. "I did want to lure you here, that is correct. I have a proposition."

Clary seemed to hesitate. "Go on."

"Your body guard has to go. So does your weapon." He gestured with his head to the man standing behind Clary.

"Only if Trent can go with him."

Jace hesitated then nodded his confirmation. He yelled for someone to bring Trent in. He emerged, blindfolded, gagged and bound.

"Ma'am I really don't think you'd be safe-"

"Take him and leave." Clary said with removing her eyes from Jace. He took Trent then left after glaring at Jace. Clary removed her gun from her waistband and handed it to Jace.

* * *

"What and you're sure this could work out?"

Jace took a long drag of his cigarette and made smoke circles in the air when he exhaled. "I don't fuck around, when I say something will work out, I will make it work out."

"Yeah, well," Clary exhaled smoke and it danced with Jace's in the air. "forgive me but I've hardly been able to trust you in the past."

"I'm nothing if not trustworthy." He smirked.

Clary tapped her cigarette and the ash fell off, purposefully missing the ash tray by millimeters, spilling onto the coffee table. Jace just stared at it.

Clary leaned forwards across the table towards him. "I guess the real question is: could you handle me?"

Jace leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. "All that and more, baby." He winked.

She looked at him for a beat longer, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Okay."

"You're in?"

"I'm in." Clary stood and walked to the door of Jace's apartment.

Jace stayed seated with a smug grin on his face ."I knew it."

"Don't push your fucking luck, Herondale." She called, shutting the door before he could have the last word.

_You and I against them all now, doll face_. Jace smiled serenely to himself and lit another cigarette. Chain-smoking; a nasty habit he'd picked up somewhere along the way in his train wreck of a life. One of his many nasty habits. He hardly ever drank alcohol though. Too many memories, he supposed.

There was a knock at his door and he yelled his permission for them to enter. In walked Kaelie. Blonde, fake slut who annoyed Jace so much that he had contemplated throwing her out of the window once or 10 times. In a skirt barely covering her ass and a top that showed about everything there was to see, she walked up to Jace and sat on his lap, straddling him.

With the cigarette hanging out of one side of his mouth, he spoke first, none too kindly. "What?!" She didn't deserve to be treated kindly, he figured.

She brought her finger to his bottom lip. "You should quit that, it's dangerous. It could give you cancer." Everything she said was said seductively, it's ridiculous. She's ridiculous.

Jace took the cigarette out of his mouth between his index finger and his middle finger. "Did you know that- apparently- 24.4% of men that smoke more than 5 cigarettes a day will get lung cancer?" He exhaled into Kaelie's face and she coughed slightly.

"See! You should quit," She started undoing his top buttons. "You could die."

"And...?"

"And?... Well... I don't know but dying is bad."

"Ah, so that's why people commit suicide."

She scowled though he could barely see it through the make up. "That's not funny."

He looked down. "Are we going to fuck or are you just going to carry on playing with my buttons?!"

She grinned- more predatory than happy- as he took her barely-there top off.

* * *

Kaelie opened Jace's door to leave and squealed slightly. Jace was in the kitchen after telling Kaelie to leave.

Clary chuckled humourlessly, "Calm down, love, I wont kill you," She made to walk past Kaelie into Jace's apartment but stopped right next to her. She took the toothpick out of her mouth and whispered. "Probably." Then made her way to Jace, hearing Kaelie shut the door after gasping slightly.

"How long does it take you to have a shag?!" She said once she found him.

He turned, still shirtless with his black jeans zipped but not buttoned. "Depends on the girl."

"I mean, with... whatever the fuck that was." She gestured towards the door Kaelie had just walked through.

"It takes a while to climax with her. I have to close my eyes and think of England trying for my first while she's on her 7th." He winked.

"Yeah well, half of New York heard your panting and grunts so it couldn't have been that bad."

"I don't think they were mine."

"You say 'baby' all of the time. So did the mysterious grunting voice. Spooky, right? Besides, only you'd say that when you forgot a girl's name."

"I did not- okay, yes, I forgot her name. So what? She's nothing special." He shrugged. "So, you couldn't resist me. That's why you came back, right? Well, I'm sure I could go for round two." He walked towards her.

"I swear to fucking God, if you touch me without my permission, I will put a bullet between your eyes."

Jace smirked. "We'll have so much fun working together."

"Whatever. The reason I came over was to discuss who else will be in this."

"No one." Jace walked towards the living room and slumped onto the sofa.

Clary followed and sat next to him. "No one?"

"That's what I said." He shrugged and put his feet on Clary's lap.

"Just you and me?"

"I believe it's 'you and I'."

She pushed his feet off her lap so Jace sat up. He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Do you have sex on this sofa?"

"Mostly. Never in my bedroom anyway. Listen, doll face. We can do this without gangs. It's less messy that way; less ways to split the money, less people to keep quiet, you know, yadda yadda."

"Yeah, well, things could go wrong." She stared him down, unwavered.

"Another reason to go without a gang."

Clary looked at him. God, he was right. He was a dick but he was right. She nodded slowly.

"Oh and one more thing." Jace said. "We're going to live together."

_**SEX IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, I'M GOING TO HELL. I hope you guys enjoyed this because I am so freaking nervous, I'm not even joking.**_


	2. SpongeBob

**_I know that I haven't updated in a while and that's because I was finishing my other fanfic, Bittersweet, before continuing this. If you don't want to read my responses to reviewers, just skip the bold writing_**.

**riley207, Liss3100, guest, sonotamundane, LiterariLove11, JustDontFlikrrr, person, percabethandclace, lauren vaughan, xoxomco, CookieMonster1315, Guest, Claire 98: thank you all! So cool to get this on just the first chapter.**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: I know what you mean haha.**

**Iloveyourfanfics: the updates will be regular (ish) now Bittersweet is finished**.

Clary laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Then stopped abruptly. "Yeah, no."

Jace shrugged, not wavered by the rejection. "Well, it'd be easier. We'd have everything here, it wouldn't be hard to contact each other-"

"HA! Wouldn't be hard to contact each other? We'd hardly see each other. You'd either be out picking up a new slut or robbing a goddamn bank and I'd just be trying to avoid you." Her voice rose in volume the more incredulous she got.

Jace frowned. "Oh, come on. When have I ever robbed a bank?!"

"That time when you tried to frame my gang for it."

"... Oh yeah."

"And that's another thing; my gang will send out a fucking lynch mob if they find out that I dropped them for you."

Jace shrugged, looking bored. "Not my problem."

"It will be when I rip off your dick and shove it down your throat."

One of Jace's hands instinctively went to cover him up. "Don't touch the goods if you intend to harm them, baby."

Clary shook her head, her vibrant hair bouncing as she did. "And how did your gang deal with the news."

"They were okay with it. Or at least they said they were; they wouldn't dare object with me the leader." He seemed rather smug. "I expect that it would be that way for you."

"... I would have to leave someone in charge and I would have to check in every week or so." She mentally weighed up the options.

"Come on, doll face, I haven't got all day."

Clary slowly turned to give a Jace a warning look. He smirked then looked away, shaking his head.

"I'll sort it out." She stood up, away from Jace's grasp, then pulled out her phone and speedily typed in a number. The phone was on a low volume so Jace only heard Clary's side.

"It's me."

"..."

"I'm grand, listen, we need to talk." Clary was pacing slowly.

"..."

"Wow, you're hilarious." Clary answered monotonously. "It's about some... re-arrangements considering the gang."

"..."

"Yeah."

"..."

"Yeah, just tell them I said they had to and they will."

"..."

"Sure thing, kid." She hung up and walked straight to the door. "I'm sorting this out. I'll be back whenever it's done."

"I don't wait around for anyone."

"Fine then, we'll call this off."

"I don't think either of us should be hasty."

Clary scoffed. "Whatever."

* * *

"Here's the problem child of the family." Jonathan pushed off the railing in the car park a few blocks down from Jace's apartment to face the approaching red head.

Clary flipped him off. "We're both the problem child."

Jonathan shrugged. "You run a fucking gang, Clare. The gang that I'm in. We both may be mobsters but that title is yours."

Clary shook her head her face scrunching slightly in disagreement. "Whatever. Listen Jon, about that gang rearrangement... I need you to take over for a while."

Jon frowned. Clary didn't let people order about her gang and she never left her gang in the hands of someone else. She liked the control over them. The order. The routine. She liked when she knew what was happening. If something went wrong, which is very rare, she would take full blame for it.

"What? Why?"

"Herondale has something going on, apparently. He wants me in."

"Herondale? As in Herondale who runs the Bronx gang?!"

"No, the other one. Yes, Herondale who runs the Bronx gang."

Jonathan was shocked to say the least. "But you hate him!"

"Yeah, but I can't deny that he's good. He's a good leader, I think his plan is something to look into."

Jonathan nodded. He trusted Clary's judgement. "And you want me to take over?"

Clary nodded. "For the foreseeable future."

"Why me?"

Clary sighed. "Jon, I trust you with this. You're the only one I do trust with this. You're my brother. Valentine started drilling the whole "trust no one but your closest family" thing into us as soon as we could talk, it was bound to worm its way into my fucked up head somehow, along with the rest of his life lessons." Clary rolled her eyes when she said 'life lessons'.

"Of course I'll take over, Clary. I won't let you down."

Clary nudge Jonathan's arm. "I have faith in you, Jon."

Jonathan patted the back of Clary's head and turned to walk off. "Oh and Jon?"

Jonathan looked up from his phone and raised his eyebrows as if asking 'what?'.

Clary smirked. "I'll be checking in on you. If you fuck up, I'll tie you to a lamppost from your balls."

Jonathan chuckled, knowing what Clary was like by now. He's probably the only person who knew that she would come out with things like that. "I'll look forward to the visits."

* * *

"It's sorted, fuck face." Clary walked back into Jace's apartment- mildly surprised not to find another whore.

Jace was lying on the sofa, smoking weed and watching Spongebob Squarepants on TV.

"Hey, doll face," Jace waved Clary over with his hand and pointed at the screen. "Look. SpongeBob is washing plates... with a fucking sponge. That's, like... me washing the dishes with a human." Jace shook his head, his bloodshot eyes not leaving the screen.

Clary sighed and took a drag out of the joint before giving it back to him. Working with Jace Herondale will require a lot of perseverance.


	3. Dale

**xoxomco: Haha thank you. I'm sure I could fit both Clary's inability to raise one eyebrow and Jace's duck phobia in here somewhere hahaha.**

**xSweetSouthx: That's good to hear! Aha thanks, so I've been told.**

**eva, Guest, ClaceandPeenis4eva, riley207, ravenwalker321, jesssmith123xxx, Claire 98: Thank youuu**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: Only when he's high. Gonna be some badass shit. You have but it never gets old haha.**

**anon: I'm trying! Really! I'm glad you liked Bittersweet.**

**Lauren: STOP YELLING AHHHHH! I'M TRYING**!

Clary put her empty bowl and spoon in the sink after eating her (Jace's) cereal. "So did you have any plans lined up already?" she asked as Jace walked into the kitchen. Shirtless, as usual.

"Well, actually I-" Jace did a double take of where Clary's cereal had been on the worktop and squinted. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Where your bowl has been. Is that a ring of milk? Jesus Christ, how fucking difficult is it to get it all in the bowl? Or, even if you do spill it, it's not difficult to clean it up for Christ's sake!"

Clary rolled her eyes. "God, your OCD gets worse by the day. I'll clean it up." She reached for a cloth.

Jace grabbed her wrist lightning quick and not gently. _"I'LL_ clean it up." He pulled disinfectant out from under the sink.

"My God." Clary muttered.

Jace scrubbed ferociously at the worktop then threw away the cloth. When he was finished he turned back to Clary with the intention of answering her earlier question but something was bothering him. "Wait... How did you get into my apartment?"

"I picked the lock," Clary shrugged nonchalantly. "Gotta get used to living with me roomie." Clary punched his arm and spoke with mocking happiness. "So, plans?"

Jace leaned against the counter and inspected his nails. "There's a huge shipping of coke coming in from Amsterdam. And it's the good stuff. Pure."

"Pure?! Jesus Christ, how much?"

"60 kilos." Jace shrugged as though the thought of 60 kilos of cocaine was nothing.

"60 FUCKING KILOS?! Do you know how much that shit is worth?!" She yelled rhetorically. Jace thanked no particular God that he had bought an apartment where barely anyone lived. "Who's selling you this?"

"... That's the tricky part."

"You're stealing it as soon as it comes in, aren't you?"

"No, no," Jace walked up to Clary and slung an arm around her shoulders. "We are stealing it as soon as it comes in."

"I knew you had a few problems up there," she tapped his temple "but I didn't think you were suicidal."

Jace dramatically stumbled back and put a hand over his heart. "Oh, doll face. Your lack of faith in me, in us, hurts."

"Good."

"Don't be like that."

Clary heaved a sigh then her phone vibrated. Jonathan was calling.

"What is it?"

"Uh, sis? The guys aren't taking the whole me-taking-over thing well."

"What? I told them-"

"I know but they... you know them, they don't like change."

Clary squeezed her eyes shut. Sure, she didn't take it when people messed about or when people under her didn't do as she said but this was her gang. They were like family. "I'll be over." She hung up.

After she told Jace where she was heading and the situation hs said, "Can I come? I hear it's hot when you're mad." He winked.

Clary made a noise of disgust then walked out, not caring to check whether Jace was following.

* * *

"So?" Clary stood in front of her gang, hands on hips, feet shoulder width apart. "Why the fuck am I hearing from Jonathan already?"

The room was deathly silent as pales faces and wide eyes stared back at the powerful woman in front of them. Clary was scary when she was angry. Jace was at the back watching her and the gang members curiously.

She slammed her hand down on the desk. "DID I NOT SPEAK LOUD ENOUGH?! I ASKED A QUESTION, YOU **WILL** ANSWER ME WHEN I ASK A QUESTION!"

Someone from the front row raised his hand hesitantly and cleared his throat. "Uh, ma'am," Clary nodded at him in acknowledgment and he stood up. "Well, I think that the gang just doesn't want to, um, lose you as a leader. We're used to you, it's more... comfortable."

Clary seemed to have calmed down slightly. "That does not mean that you lot should form some sort of rebellion, Simon-"

"Hardly a rebellion." Someone at the back muttered.

Clary's anger returned. "Stand up." She spoke with an oddly calm tone. Can't be good, Jace thought.

No one moved other than a few small gasps and hard swallows.

"I said STAND THE FUCK UP."

The culprit stood up, slouching slightly, looking like he didn't care. Like those kids at school who always announced that they were too cool to study and ended up getting terrible grades. The terrible grades part was yet to come for him.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'hardly a rebellion'." he shrugged which caused Clary to narrow her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Dale."

"Well, Dale, I suggest that you stop making sarcastic comments to me before I rip your lungs out and pop them."

Dale scoffed.

That was the completely wrong thing to do. Clary's jaw clenched. "Follow me. You'll regret doubting my threat."

At that, he stiffened and his eyes widened. Clary walked out and, after a moment's hesitation, he followed.

After 20 minutes, Clary came back in wiping blood off her knuckles.

"What happened?" Jace was the only one to ask and everyone turned to gape at him. No one spoke to Clary when things like this happened.

Clary met his eyes. "Number 1 rule of working with me; do not try to get one over on me." Clary smirked and that's when Jace realised just how dangerous she really was.


	4. Jace the Moon

**ClaceAndPeeniss4eva, xBabySnapsx, riley207, Guest, laurenvaughan: Everyone loves badass Clary hahaha**

**ravenwalker321, sarahstories, YayitsCaroline: thank you**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: She runs a gang- one that rivals Jace's in being the biggest and most feared in New York, she does have it in her haha. Jace is Jace, he'll mess with her anyway ahaha**.

**Crazypoptartdude: you do not want to know.**

The room was dark but the small boy's eyes had grown used to it after two days. He didn't get up and move around, knowing that if he did his punishment would be more than being slung into a dark room without food or drink. It happened a lot. It wasn't a big deal. It was his fault for picking up the wrong type of knife in training. It was obvious. He was just dumb- any 7 year old would know what knife to use. Not that he had ever met another child but he assumed that they would know anyway. Daddy didn't do this to be nasty, he did it to make him stronger. He was doing it to help him. That's what daddy told him so it must be true. Daddy was a wise man. Daddy was a good man.

The boy didn't need other children anyway, daddy told him. He was taught well enough at home. With maps and just his daddy's wise brain. He didn't need friends. Friends were distracting. Why would he need to go out and play when there was training to be done? Friends would tell him not to study but he needed to because daddy quizzed him and was disappointed when he got things wrong. The little boy didn't want to disappoint daddy. He wanted to make him proud. He wanted to be like him.

The boy could see through the gaps on the boards on the window that it was a full moon. Something that always interested the boy. He liked seeing the details of the moon even though it was so far away. The craters, the differing colours- greys and whites. He had often wondered whether the sun and the moon were actually the same thing. He never saw them together at the same time. Maybe they didn't like each other, he thought. Just like mummy and daddy. They don't like each other. He never sees them at the same time. Except when daddy's very angry, of course, but that's not mummy's choice. The moon was daddy. Dark and mysterious. The sun was mummy. Shining and helpful. Even though she was only shining when daddy was out doing whatever his 'work' was.

That's what he called it. Work. He'd come back late at night with blood on his fists. Sometimes he wouldn't come back for days, weeks. Is this what all daddys do at work? The little boy wouldn't ask. He daren't. He's not allowed to speak unless he's spoken to. That's why he hasn't asked about the moon. He would very much like to. He would like to know what it would feel like. He would like to know why it wasn't smooth and perfect, like the sun seemed to be. It was all cracked and imperfect. He would like to know why, more than anything, he felt such a connection to the moon. Maybe it's because the moon was like daddy. Maybe it's because the moon was like the little boy.

* * *

2am. Did it count as morning or night? Jace didn't know nor did he care as he sat on his bedroom windowsill, smoking a cigarette and staring at the full moon. He'd never liked the idea of time. It was made up. What if there was supposed to be two sunsets in one day? We would have been doing it all wrong for centuries. Time was restricting, oppressive. It meant schedules, not spontaneity. It didn't mean living in the moment, it meant planning. And as OCD as Jace was, he could not bring himself to care about allocated time slots. He had been on schedules since he was born, now he didn't need them, he did not want to use them.

He raised his hand and his fingertips brushed the glass that separated him from the outside. The way his fingers were positioned made it look like he was touching the moon but he knew better. There has always been something blocking him from the moon, physical or otherwise. Distance, lack of knowledge, a wall. Always something. Jace detested it.

The moon was underrated. Unappreciated. People looked at it but they didn't really see it. They looked at it and often commented on its beauty but they didn't look close enough to see the defects.

Jace sighed. He knew this wasn't just about the moon. It was what it represented. He knew that now. He was the moon. The cracks, the craters, the imperfections. He was a night person, that much is obvious. It was so much more intriguing during the night. Imperfections came out. Smudged make up on drunken women, sloppy sex in alleyways, eyes drooping with exhaustion, the workers' stress of the day take off shoulders with an off centre tie and an untucked shirt. The moon. Always back to the moon. Jace opened the window and threw out the cigarette end, shaking his head trying to clear it of an insomniac's constant daze.

He took his family ring off his left ring finger. It had a 'H' on and had birds engraved into the silver. When it was on, it hid a thick horizontal scar that stood out on his slightly tanned skin. The scar didn't follow the ring all the way around to the inside on his finger, just on the top of his hand. It was a reminder of the day when he was 12 and had his first kiss. He got home and his father asked him why he was smiling and he replied that he had his first kiss. His father pulled out a knife and chopped at his ring finger telling him that "to love is to destroy". Jace thought he chose that particular finger because it was where you put the ring at weddings. That was his father; never doing things without a reason. There were more scars across his thin hands. Tiny ones, mostly. Jace had a memory for each of them, no matter how much he tried to forget.

He put the ring back onto his finger, covering the scar again. Nobody liked scars. Jace liked his. They proved that he was human. That, even though he had never fallen in love and rarely showed emotions that weren't forged, he was still physically human. Flesh and blood. Not a robot. That he was still living after all of these injuries, big and small.

The ring had been given to him by his mother. She told him not to show his father, which he had always thought was odd because it was passed on through males, so he had heard. That's why he kept it in the box. She gave it to him before she hanged herself. Before she left him alone with that bastard. Which 15 year old can cope on his own with an abusive father like that? Not Jace, that was for sure. By 15, he was already inside his head. Regardless, Jace loved his mother. She was the only person he had ever loved. He tried his best with her. Cleaned her up when she was drunk (which was every day by the time he was 15), took the brunt of his father's beatings, did the things she couldn't do in her drunken state, kept her away from his father. He tried to be a good son and, by her suicide letter, he apparently was. After she died, he put the ring on but hid it from his father.

Jace glanced subconsciously at his bed. Underneath it was a box that his mother left him. It also had a 'H' and birds engraved into the front of the old wood. The letter was in there along with the ring was before he took it out, a picture of him as a baby with her and tattered sheet music because he played the piano when he was younger when his father wasn't there. He refused to get it out. He thinks about it a lot but he only gets it out on the anniversary of his mother's death.

The day his mother died, he couldn't believe it. It was like the actually sun had died out. Even when she was drunk, little bits of light would peek out. That day was the first time he had beaten his father during training. His father was the one who had driven her to it. He abused her, physically, mentally and emotionally. He turned her into a robot under his command. Jace had often wondered why she stayed with him but never asked; it was another on his long list of unanswered questions. After Jace beat his father in training, he got whipped. He didn't feel it though. He was numb, still reeling from his mother's death. He cleaned his wounds afterwards on auto-pilot stretching to reach, as usual, until a servant came in and helped him with it. Moments like that were always a bitter reminder that servants seemed to care more than his own father.

He looked back out of the window at the moon and he thought- not for the first time- that if anything could replicate the inner Jace, it would be the moon.

_**I hope you guys liked the little insight into Jace's mind and life. Next chapter will be the same with Clary.**_


	5. Clary the Artist

**YayitsCaroline: I'm gonna take that as a compliment**.

**Crazypoptartdude: Ah, I would love to tell you but spoilers.**

**riley207: He is, poor guy. I agree.**

**ravenwalker321: thank you!**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: Jace is wise. I like doing insights into Jace's minds- I even find it easier than Clary's, which you'll probably see in the terrible writing this chapter- because of his look at everything. I believe that my Jace in this is closer to the Jace in the book than my Jace in Bittersweet. His thought process and mind is different. Jace in this has suffered more, he's had to learn more and grow up quickly. He's very clever**.

The yelling was so loud, even pushing her ears to her head didn't block it out. At least she felt more protected with her big brother's arms around her in the safety of his closet.

Her eyes stung and her vision blurred- a tell-tale sign that she was about to cry. She wouldn't thought. She was determined. Stubborn. Crying meant weakness. Crying caused pain. She was 7 years old; that's too old to be crying. Daddy made that clear. Johnny never cried because Johnny was strong. He wasn't weak. He was her big brother. Daddy and Johnny were her heroes. Even though daddy makes mommy cry.

Johnny was different to daddy. Johnny was nicer, he was careful in training, he didn't shout at her. Johnny didn't cry either. 7 year olds don't cry but daddy had made it very clear that 10 year olds definitely don't cry. Johnny was around more than daddy, too. She knew she could go to Johnny for help but daddy would tell her to grow up. Johnny looked just like daddy, which scared her a bit. On Johnny the white hair made him look handsome but on daddy it made him look even scarier. More mysterious.

The yelling stopped but they knew better than to leave their hiding place. Daddy would still be there. They knew better than to get in daddy's way when he was still angry. Daddy used the anger during training. He didn't seem to like them doing anything other than training. The little girl liked art. She liked to paint, mostly. Daddy didn't like that. He said it was "useless and pointless". Mommy liked to paint, too. That's why the girl liked to paint too, she thought. Mommy said that the girl was a very good artist for her age.

The girl often painted the moon. She liked the details. The craters, the differing colours- greys and whites. She good never seem to get it right, though. Not to her standards. The moon reminded her of her daddy. Although, she didn't think that that was why she liked to paint it. Daddy tried to make the girl and her brother better fighters- and cleverer, even without school- but he wasn't a good man. He was mean. He shouted and she didn't like that. He made mommy upset. Worst of all, he hurt Johnny. That made the girl angry and she hit daddy. She got locked up for 4 days for that, her fingers bleeding and raw at the end from clawing at the door. She really thought that daddy wouldn't ever let her out.

She wondered why daddy wasn't happy. He had a nice wife, money, a big house and good children who tried hard to make him happy. He always seemed unhappy. He always seemed angry. Sometimes he was angrier when he came home before he went out. He went out a lot and for a long time, too. She thought this was unfair. Her and her brother tried to make daddy proud but he never seemed to care.

After all this, the little girl came to the conclusion that if the moon was a person, it would be much kinder than her daddy. Even if it would look like him.

* * *

Red paint splattered the floor as Clary threw down her paint brush in frustration. She couldn't seem to get the right shade; something that happened a lot. Her concentration had forced her to sweat so she stripped off her paint covered tank top leaving her in a sports bra and leggings.

Wiping her hands she stood back to look at the painting. Valentine. Her father. She knew what she'd do after- burn it. She always did. It relieved some anger, symbolised something, maybe- she didn't know but she did it anyway. It was ironic, she thought, how he despised it when she painted yet here she was now painting him.

Turning her head to look at the other canvases across the room and caught a glimpse of her back in the mirror on the other side of the room. 3 long, horizontal whip scars from the man who was her father. It had only happened once but she remembered it vividly. She was 15 and he came home angrier than usual. He whipped her for no real reason whilst screaming about how he'd mark her as his own so she's be his even if she left.

The scars seemed to shine slightly in the moonlight, giving them quite a look of beauty. The moon has that effect. Clary didn't see them that way. They weren't battle wounds, they weren't beautiful or something to be proud of. They showed that she couldn't defend herself after those years of training. They weren't admirable. There were more, too. None quite as bad as that and none visible unless she took clothes off but they were definitely there. Courtesy of Valentine.

Clary wondered if he'd be proud. His daughter is running a gang. His son is in that gang. Valentine was somewhere out there but her and Jonathan left when they were 16. He was at home even more by then, she didn't think he noticed. Mom had left so he was probably expecting it. He never told them what he was training them for- it definitely wasn't self defence, she knew that much.

She grabbed a new canvas and started to paint again. She didn't know what she was painting, she just painted. It's what happened when she drew, as well. It turned out to be the moon. A blank moon with no craters. It didn't seem right. It was unnatural. It was at that point that Clary decided that an imperfect moon was a better moon.


	6. Beast and The Beauty

**ravenwalker321, ClaceAndPeenis4eva: thank you.**

**riley207: ahaha indeed. I'm glad! Me too, I always think of Jonathan and Sebastian as two people; at the end of CoHF (no spoilers but y'all know what part I mean) I nearly cried.**

**Crazypoptartdude: oooooh possibly- it could fit in with what I've got planned. Good idea.**

**YayitsCaroline: aw that's awesome hahaha**

**sarahstories: hahah ikr. Ah, that's rad.**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: thank you. I worry about writing in a young mind frame, I find it pretty difficult. I'm glad you liked it.**

The harbour was void of man-made noise at 3am if you didn't count the sound of handguns being loaded and the quiet whispers of two partners in crime.

"Okay," Jace started, making careful eye contact with Clary ensuring that she was getting everything he told her. "I reckon we could get away with 30 kilos, give or take a few. Everything like security and cameras is dealt with by our lovely, unknowing associates. It's nice and dark. The people who are picking it up will be a few minutes late after our little... interference, so that'll give us, what, 7 minutes? Think we can do it?"

Clary smirked- which Jace returned- and hid her gun in her belt. "Show me the money."

They heard someone bang on a shipping container 3 times- as planned- and footsteps retreating. This was where Jace and Clary do the pick-up's jobs. They waited a few seconds then Jace held up a finger and checked to see if the way was clear. It was.

Picking up the crossbar on her way out, Clary ran to reach Jace who'd already been making his way to the cocaine-filled container. Shen they reached it, Jace took the crossbar and made quick work of the lock. Sneaking inside, Jace picked up as much of the merchandise as he could then made the short run to his black Mercedes, dumping the cocaine in the blanket-covered back seat. Clary picked up her load, not bothering to close the container door as she was sure they'd realise they were missing 30 kilos of cocaine, then headed in Jace's direction and did the same as him. They silently communicated with a nod then drove off, victorious.

* * *

Clary glanced at the cocaine now wrapped up in the blanket on the back seat. "Never thought I'd say this, Herondale, but well done."

"Personally, I think I deserve more than a 'well done' but I'll take it for now."

"Don't make me take it back."

Jace shrugged.

"Do you have contacts to sell this to?"

"Yes but we have to be careful in who choose. I haven't spoken to any of them yet. Between us, and our gangs, we have enough enemies around here." He paused to flip off another driver who'd cut him off. "I do not want to find your pretty little red head decapitated because we were careless."

"Oh so any other reason and it fine for my head to be decapitated."

Jace pretended to mentally weigh up the options. "Depends," He pulled up to his apartment. "Come on."

"Wait." Jace paused half way getting out of the car. "Where do you plan on storing this?"

"Spare room." He ducked down to look through the open car door to look at Clary.

Clary looked at his face to check whether he was joking. He wasn't. "Are fucking kidding me?"

"What?"

"Do you honestly see no problem with that?" Jace shook his head. "Jace. You have girls around whenever you can- which is every other day- one of them is bound to find it."

"Shit."

"Yeah," They both fell silent, thinking about the possibilities. Then Clary clicked her fingers signalling that she had an idea. "Your room!"

"I really don't think-"

"You're the only person who goes in there. You'd kill anyone who tried to- kinda like a Beauty and The Beast thing. Except there's not much beauty."

"Beauty and the who?"

Clary gasped. "You've never seen Beauty and The Beast?"

"Seen? So it's a film?"

"What-?! Nevermind. The point is your room is a great place to stash it. Just for a little while."

Jace sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Clary shook her head. After a pause she gestured to the back seat. "Come on, grab them.

* * *

"I must say, doll face," Jace took the joint out of Clary's hand. He exhaled the smoke and it dispersed once it reached the ceiling fan. "Beast and The Beauty is much better when you're high."

Clary started giggling hysterically. "You said-" another burst of giggles. "You said Beast and-" tears streamed down her face. "Beast and The Beauty!"

Jace's face was serious. "It's... It's not?"

"NO!" Clary laughed so hard that she slid off the sofa onto the floor.

Jace poked her head. "Hey. Hey. Why are you on the floor?"

Clary abruptly stopped laughing and frowned. "I-I don't know."

Jace shrugged and flopped back against the back of the sofa. "Fuck I'm hungry."

"You've eaten, like, so much already."

"You have, too!"

Clary stood up looking offended. "No, I haven't!"

"Why do I not own a giraffe? How fucking cool would that be? They're so _tall."_ Jace's words slurred and he sounded calm.

Clary lay down on the sofa with her head in Jace's lap. She started poking his legs. "This pillow is lumpy."

Jace half-heartedly swatted at her head. "Don't poke me."

"Jace?" Clary's voice was soft and quiet; it made her sound so innocent and young.

"Yeah?" Jace mumbled tiredly.

"Why did my daddy hate me? He was mean, we were just kids. I dont get it."

"My dad hated me too, baby. Sucks."

Clary hummed in agreement and they both drifted off to sleep.

_**Bit of bonding going on. Kinda. Not really. Anyway, I just realised that you guys know hardly anything about me (even after Bittersweet) so if there is anything you'd like to know- about me or the story- you can ask, yay!**_


	7. Freewheeling

**AthenaLesage: exactly haha**

**YayitsCaroline: marijuana**

**eva: yeah, I've been distracted. My concentration levels can be so low it's unreal.**

**riley207: ah, thank you!**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: they were high (I've mentioned in an earlier chapter that Jace doesn't drink). I would happily have a giraffe, if offered. Jace has connections and he'sbeen planning for months. I'm assuming deals would be made with a small amount of people to prevent backlash and such thing. You know, I'm guessing. Not from personal experience... Moving on.**

**shadowhunterangel: thank you. Yes, Jocelyn and Luke will be in this later on.**

**Crazypoptartdude: ahaha of course! How can we not love Magnus? I'm actually thinking of Malec being somewhat controversial in the gang. Yes, you read that right, there will be Malec. Tell you what, I wasnt planning on introducing him so soon but I'll put Magnus in this chapter, since you asked. Ah, I'm glad people want me to write more so I like it being said.**

**lovelydreams98: I'm glad you like it!**

**Virginia Herondale-Raffaeli: Yeah, they sucked. Ooh, can you? You'll have to wait and see then haha.**

_**I bet y'all didnt expect an update this quick, did you? (well quite quick for me just lately) Enjoy!**_

**Jace POV (woo)**  
The fucking sun woke me up, basically blinding me through a gap in the curtains. I don't even remember closing them.

With a shrug, I blinked away my foggy vision and tried to stand only to find my legs were anchored to the sofa by a weight. I looked down at the weight to find... Clary?

She looked so sweet when she was asleep. It's the only time I've seen here peaceful and not tense. Shame she's doing it on my goddamned lap. With a jerk of my hips she rolled onto the floor with a thud.

"What the fuck?" She muttered groggily.

I rubbed my neck which was sore from being at a weird angle all night. "Rise and shine." I kicked her side lightly.

I walked into the kitchen and got the carton of orange juice out of the fridge. Drinking it, I tried to remember what happened the night before. My mind was always hazy first thing in the morning, especially when I'd gotten high the night before.

My thoughts were interrupted by a certain little bombshell making a disgusted sound in the back of her throat. "Is it really necessary to drink from the carton?"

"Well-"

"It was rhetorical."

"Whatever." I continued to drink from the carton just to spite her. After another smirk to her, I heard the ringing sound of my phone from somewhere in the living room. Trudging back in, I look everywhere- only to find it 5 minutes later underneath the sofa. How did that happen?

**3 missed calls from Alec L.**

"I'm not calling him back, he can call me." I muttered heading for the shower wondering why Alec would call me and not just show up to my apartment; he's my best friend, he's the only one in the gang who can just show up.

Towel wrapped around my waist and drying my hair with another I walk back into the living room where Clary is still sitting.

"Your phone was ringing, by the way," she turns around to face me. "And put some goddamned clothes on."

"Why, is it easier to resist me with clothes on? Wait, of course not; it's just as hard."

Ducking out of the way of an incoming cushion, I grab my phone.

**6 missed calls from Alec L.**

What is this? There must be something wrong.

"Oi," impeccable manners by Clary brought me back to reality. "I'm leaving, just so you know." I frowned ready to ask why. "Calm down, I need to change my clothes and shower." Then she just walked out. Charming.

I decided to call Alec back. On the first ring he picked up. Or, rather, someone did.

"Jace?" The voice seemed familiar but I couldn't put a face to it.

"Who is this? Where's Alec?"

"Settle down before your blood pressure goes through the roof, sweet cheeks." Magnus. Wait, Magnus?

"Magnus? Why do you have Alec's phone?"

"I said settle down. Some of the hooligans in your gang beat the shit out of him after they found out he was gay." His voice took on a threatening tone. "You better sort this out, Jace, or I swear to the high heavens I will fucking kill them. Just get to Alec's place if you want to see him." Then he hung up.

Alec? They beat Alec up? Someone from _my_ gang? No. That will not be tolerated. I knew it would be difficult for Alec to come out. He was one of the best people in our gang- good at fighting and had the brains- but that wouldn't stop them. He'd been fucking petrified to tell _me_ nevermind them. Shaking my head I grabbed my jacket and headed for Alec's apartment.

* * *

"Alright, alright, I'm _coming."_ I could tell Magnus was pissed off before I saw him. His voice through the front door of Alec's apartment told all.

The door flung open. "Wha- ?! Oh, it's you. Come on."

He walked off towards Alec bedroom and I followed after shutting the door behind me.

Alec was sleeping on the bed. He had black eyes already forming- one eye swollen, his lip was swollen and popped, he had scratches and hand prints on his arms and I think I could make out a footprint on one of his arms too. I didn't even want to know what was under his t-shirt and sweatpants.

My fists clenched involuntarily. "Who did it? Who fucking did this to my brother, Magnus?" I had called Alec my brother a few occasions since he actually was more or less a brother, if not closer somehow.

Magnus gestured with his head for me to walk out with him so we entered the living room.

"I don't know, Jace. He says he doesn't either but..." He trailed of with a limp shrug and a shake of his head, a look of concern on his face.

"I'll kill them." And I meant it.

"Good." That shocked me slightly. Magnus wasn't really a fighter. He dealt with the money side of things in the gang. He especially doesn't look like a fighter. Right now he was wearing yellow leather trousers (that must be a pain in the arse to get off), shiny red shoes and a sheer, silver vest top. And, seemingly, the whole of him had been dipped in a pot of glitter. I mean, he could pack a good punch- he knocked out Marco with a single punch for calling him a "fag". I've never heard him wish ill on someone, especially not death.

"Magnus? What are you even doing here?" It hadn't occurred to me before that Alec and Magnus weren't even friends. I've seen them speak once, if that.

"I found him. Asked him where he lived, he told me- with some difficulty- so I brought him here. I'm not leaving him either, he got roughed up pretty badly." I nodded, appreciating his good nature.

"Thanks, Magnus. Look after him, I have a few homophobes to sort out."

Magnus nodded as I headed towards the door. "And Jace? Alec didn't want me to call you because he knew you'd be angry so, if he asks, you just happened to show up coincidentally."

I nodded. Typically Alec, not wanting fuss. I left his apartment furious knowing that I will get revenge.

* * *

**ALEC****POV**

I woke up to something wet and cold being placed on my lip. I groggily blinked a few times waiting for my eyes to focus. The last thing I remember was telling someone my address before passing out.

My eyes finally focused and were met by stunning gold and green ones. Gold and green? Is that possible?

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Said the person who the eyes belonged to. I looked at the person, other than the eyes, and found it was Magnus. Of course. Just his name brought me out in a hot flush.

"Magnus? What-? W-Why are you in my apartment?"

"Calm down, darling," He stroked back my black hair off my forehead. "I was the one who found you."

I involuntarily blushed at the word darling and at the contact of his skin on mine. I knew he noticed by the smirk that appeared on his lips.

"You look a bit flustered." He totally knew what he was doing. Jerk.

"U-Uh, yeah." Nice save, Alec.

He smiled slightly. "I didn't know you were gay."

"I-I, uh, I never told anyone. Well, I did a few people but yeah."

Magnus hummed in response and I wasn't entirely sure what it meant but I carried on the conversation. It's possible that I may have to tiniest amount of feelings for Magnus and I like talking to him. Even though I've never been good at conversations.

"So, um. You're gay?"

Magnus blinked at me, looked down at himself, then back at me. "No, I'm straight. Actually, I have a wife and 7 kids, I'm quite offended you'd suggest such a thing."

I laughed- which hurt- and punch him lightly on the shoulder. "Give me a break."

Magnus grinned. "No but really, I'm bisexual. Freewheeling might I add." (AN- Had to put the freewheeling thing in there, it's one of my favourite things out of all of the books)

I raised an eyebrow at his choice of words but didn't say anything.

"So, Alexander. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head, still blushing. Just the thought of a boyfriend scared me but I wasn't willing to share that.

"Me neither! Weird coincidence." Magnus' face showed innocence but his eyes shimmered mischievously.

I narrowed my eyes. "Do you get a kick out of making me blush?"

Magnus shrugged. "Kind of. Although, I do love the colour." His fingers brushed my cheek. "However, I was genuinely interested to know whether you're single or not." He winked then walked back into the living room without another word.


	8. Your Majesty

**lover: thank you**

**eva: Yeah, I understand. The last chapter had more in than any other chapter (yay). Haha ikr. Kickass Jace**.

**YayitsCaroline: aha, no you're not. Hooray for Malec.**

**lost: uhhhhh *nervously clears throat* ha aha ha...**

**Crazypoptartdude: We all love Malec! Ahaha. It's not creepy, don't worry hahaha. Thanks**.

**riley207: I'm glad you do! I made them so close because in the books they're parabatai- they're closer than brothers, so i thought they should be closer than brothers in this, too.**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: I have, like, 20 OTPs so hahaha. Good ol' Clace. I'm not sure about Sizzy; Simon wasn't meant to be a main character in this and Izzy wasn't going to be hugely important either. We'll see.**

**Queen Daenerys Targaryen: Hahaha hello again! I'm glad you like my writing; I was nervous about writing this, as I have said, because it's so different. I'm glad you came around to it though. Oooh someone else has suggested that idea... maybe. Ahhhh. Jace isn't a total jackass, he's just had it hard. And when he wants something, he'll do a lot to get it haha.**

**Virginia HerondaleRaffaeli: Ah, that's sweet, I hope so. Me too haha. Thank you.**

**JACE****POV**

I could understand why one of the guys that beat up Alec was now cowering in a corner. I'd done the same with the rest. They was the ones now bloodied and beaten. Not enough, though. I wasn't going to kill them. Alec would probably be mad if I did- reformation and all that bull shit.

I picked him up by his shirt. "Are you sorry?!"

He looked terrified and, honestly, I don't blame him. I can't remember the last time I was this angry. He nodded frantically.

I threw him back to the floor. "SPEAK YOU PIECE OF SHIT."

"Y-Y-Yes." I raised an eyebrow and he quickly added on, "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I heard a crunch as I kicked him in the torso. I think it was his ribs.

"You will never EVER, even look at Alec again. Is that clear?!" Another frantic nod. "And I have contacts. I'll be keeping an eye on you and if I find out that you've done something like this again, I will finish the job." More nodding and stuttering.

I laughed humourlessly. "You are pathetic." After a kick to his face, effectively knocking him out, I walked off.

* * *

"What happened to your knuckles?" Clary was slouched across my armchair, not looking particularly interested even though she had asked. I stifled a sigh; she didn't even need a goddamned key. Again.

I shrugged at her question. "Some guys in my gang beat up my best friend who's also in my gang."

This got her attention as she whipped her head up to look at me. "What the fuck? Why?" See, this is one of the rare things that Clary and I can agree on; she knows that you should never shit on your fellow gang members- metaphorically or literally speaking.

"They found out he was gay."

"I hope you hanged them... by their balls." She was still staring at me and those green eyes suddenly said 'if you didn't, I will hurt you'.

"Of sorts." Clary relaxed and looked back at her nails then gave me a thumbs up to show that she approved. "So what shit film are you pulling out tonight, doll face? You know, you should be grateful. I spent the entire night with you, I could've been banging some bitch in a bathroom stall."

Clary rolled her eyes. "And they say romance is dead."

I scoffed. "Do I seem romantic to you?"

"I dunno, Romeo, you have potential." I was getting annoyed with her overbearing sarcasm; no wonder people hate me.

I made a sound which was hopefully translated into 'shut up now, you're annoying'.

"Oh, by the way, I have a list of contacts that we could sell the stuff to." She pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper out of her pocket and aimed it at my head. I'm doing a lot of dodging around her. Isn't she lovely?

I opened up the paper and there was a list of names next to what they'd pay, how much they'd want and where they were situated. Okay, I'll admit it (begrudgingly): she's pretty good at all of this.

* * *

**ALEC****POV**

"For fuck's sake, Bane, I'm not a cripple." Magnus had an arm wrapped around my waist and was helping me walk to the living room after a lot of persuading on my behalf. Well, less walking more hobbling. I used his surname to prove how annoyed I was... and to slightly detach myself from him.

You see, Magnus- sorry, Bane- has always had the ability to make me blush. Whether it was a wink towards my way when nobody was watching or an innuendo not even aimed at me, he would be able to make me blush. I didn't like this. I wasn't exactly comfortable in my sexuality. I should be straight. I tried so so hard to be. My first kiss was at 13 when I first started considering my sexuality. I had even tried to have sex with a girl but I backed out at the last minute because it felt all kinds of wrong. Being gay wasn't something to flaunt, it was wrong, it was unnatural. That's why my dad threw me out when I told him. That's why I got beat up. That's why I can't be near Magnus. I don't want to accept any feelings for him or any male.

I know that I'm gay and I don't think that I can be cured or that I'll fall for a female. I'll simply have to... live alone. Yeah. Live alone. How hard could that be?

Magnus sighed. "I know you're not a cripple, Alexander. Don't be silly. I'll helping. Accept my help, I don't give it out much."

Granted, I did need some help walking but he was more or less carrying me. Eventually, we got to the sofa and I threw myself onto it as Magnus sat down next to me.

"Do you need anything? Food? A drink? Sleep? No, no, you couldn't possibly want sleep, how ridicu-"

"Magnus!" I raised my voice over his rambling. "I'm fine, really. I don't want or need anything. Thank you."

He nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes until he spoke again, his voice soft and comforting. His accent made it so, when he spoke, it was like a warm blanket was surrounding you. "What they did, Alexander, it was wrong. It was not justified by you being gay, I hope you know that."

I frowned. "Of course I know that it was wrong-"

"I don't think you do. I can tell, you know. When you're around guys trying to hit on you, there's something in your eyes. Something like... regret. I'm not sure, but I don't like seeing it there. It doesn't belong."

I didn't know what to say to that or how to get him off the subject so I just shook my head and turned back to the TV which was unfortunately showing The Kardashians. Thanks Magnus.

I heard Magnus give out a sigh of defeat but somehow I knew that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

* * *

The drumming of the impatient man's lean fingers against the desk echoed through the large room.

A shrill ring sounded through the room as someone called his desk phone.

"Your majesty?" said the voice through the phone. The use of the words 'your majesty' made him smirk smugly. Peasants.

"It is he."

"Sir, we think we have an idea where they are." He could hear the nervousness in his voice. Fear and eagerness, too. Eagerness to please his sire and fear of what would happen if he failed to do so.

"And where is that? Come along, boy! I don't have time for this!"

"Eastern America."

"What? Not a city or even a specific state?! Just a general direction?! Listen closely and tell all of your friends and workers; you will find them and you will bring them to me. If you don't do it soon, I will kill each and every one of you. You're not hard to replace, you know."

The voice on the other end of the phone was now quiet and the fear was evident. "Y-Yes, your majesty. Of cou-."

The man hung up before the quivering voice could finish his sentence. Nothing or nobody will get in his way. He will get what he wants.

**_Okay, I am so sorry for not updating. I had meant to finish this chapter days ago but I had this fucking awesome idea for this story (even pieces of dialogue I could use) and I couldn't forget it so I wrote it down and planned a bit. I hope you don't mind but it was super important for me to write it down so I didn't forget._**


	9. Ben?

**Crazypoptartdude: aw Malec indeed. Ah, I can't tell you that unfortunately. I'm writing more, okay? Ahaha. And I have no life either, so it's fine! Hahaha.**

**riley207: Sorryyyyy. Here, have a quick update to make up for it aha.**

**eva: I dont know what you mean, maybe it's just me being tired and dumb *shrugs*.**

**screamtaylor: Thank you! It makes me so happy to get compliments on my writing. Maybe. Probably**.

**Guest: thank youuuu**

**SuShadowhunter From Ravenclaw: ahaha can't tell you. She kinda tests him to see how far he go with her and I think it's pretty amusing, too, haha.**

**ToffeeandFudge: If you insist.**

**_Guys ily lots but you aren't gonna find out who 'Your Majesty' is in this chapter and full-on Malec won't happen for a while purely because of Alec's mindset. Just a heads up._**

**Magnus****POV**

I have never spent so much time with a gay male that isn't going to 'help me out' sexually or romantically. Granted, I've had more sexual encounters that romantic. But this one was truly a mystery. I sighed and took a gulp of coffee, revelling in the feel of it burning down my throat.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked Alexander as he limping into the living room, still looking half asleep. His walking was better than yesterday but the limp would be there for another few days, maybe a week.

"I need coffee." He yawned- adorably.

I held up a Starbucks take out cup and he made a noise which I assumed to be out of gratitude. He took his first sip of the hot coffee and moaned around it, his eyes shut tight. I turned my attention back to Project Runway. Seeing Alexander moan like that would only do things to me which would make this situation a whole lot more awkward. Well, I'm sure he'd feel more awkward than me.

"Wait, why are you still in my house?"

I rolled my eyes. This whole "I don't need help, I can take care of myself" thing was quite tedious. Turning back to him I found him already looking at me. I replied, "To help you. And get you coffee."

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, I needed this."

I let out a small laugh. "Me too. If I didn't have it, I would've probably gone back to bed."

He frowned. "Where are you sleeping? I hope you don't go back every night-"

I patted the couch. "No, I sleep here. You said I could when I got you into your place on that night. You know, before you passed out of course."

He nodded.

"I bet Chairman Meow is missing me. Or rather, missing me putting on his favourite shows. He loves this." I pointed to the screen. It's true, he loves Project Runway. Possibly more than I do.

"Chairman Meow?"

"My cat."

"Your cat likes reality TV?" I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes. BTW I can detect the amusement in your voice, Alexander, and I don't appreciate it."

A grin worked its way onto his lips. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It just seems a little... odd."

"Do I seem anything other than odd?" I gestured to my outfit- which was fabulously put together if I do say so myself.

He shook his head still grinning and I couldn't help but smile along with him thinking about how glad I was that he was allowing himself to relax.

* * *

**JACE****POV**

"Can this car go any faster?"

"Probably."

Clary turned to me from the passenger seat with a blank face. "Then why aren't you going faster?"

"Listen, doll face, we've got 60 kilos of cocaine in the back of the fucking car, we can't afford to get pulled over by the popo."

"Ye-," Clary frowned. "Did you just say "popo"?"

"Maybe."

Clary shook her head and muttered "Whatever."

"So that's all the coke gone." I said counting all the money in the living room. Quite a good profit considering we didn't pay for it.

"Thank fuck. That greasy guy in the alleyway of Taki's tried to cop a feel." Clary fake gagged.

"I'm just glad I have my spare room empty. That reminds me: don't you think you should head over to your place? You know, pack some stuff for moving in?" I handed her her half.

"Yeah, true." Clary replied taking the wad of notes I handed to her.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, doll face."

"Save the smooth talk," Clary counted her half. "Okay, I'll go pack. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Fabulous." I said mockingly. The scowl on her face indicated that she caught my tone.  
...

**GENERAL****POV**

Clary put her bags down on the sofa then walked into the kitchen in search for Jace. "Yo, I'm ba- Oh, for fuck's sake, I was gone for two goddamned hours."

"Oh, A-are you Ben's girlfriend? He didn't say anything a-about a girlfriend, I swear!" The naked girl standing in the middle of Jace's kitchen said.

"Ben? Oh, _Ben_." Clary had just remembered the Don't Tell One Night Stands Your Name rule. "Yeah, no, I'm not his girlfriend. Although, I don't appreciate seeing a naked female randomly appear in the place I'm living in." She paused a second before adding, "Male, yes. Female, no."

Then, Jace walked out naked.

Clary shielded her eyes. "FUCK, I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK."

"You sure about that, baby?"

"Do not call me that when you're standing there naked, it brings up all kinds of images-"

"I'm not impartial to a threesome."

Clary uncovered her eyes to roll her eyes at Jace. "Oh yeah, great idea," she turned to the girl. "Are you joining?"

The girl scurried out of the room to get her clothes without another word. Jace winked at Clary then followed.

"OI, _BEN,_ I DOUBT SHE WANTED YOU TO FOLLOW FOR ONE LAST QUICKIE." Clary started eating an apple she picked out of the fruit bowl and sat on the worktop.

The girl ran past Clary a few seconds later, albeit fully clothed, straight out of the door.

Jace walked out shirtless and stood in front of Clary. He sighed dramatically. "Doll face, I thought we were friends and then you go and scare away my company."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "What was her name, Ben?"

Jace didn't miss a beat. "Charlotte."

"Wrong. Aline."

Jace frowned. "How do you know?"

"She's Sebastian's sister, you dick." She said through laughs.

"She is? How do you know?"

Clary's laughter had died off and she shrugged. "I like to do my research. On you and your gang."

Jace tensed slightly. "Me? What did you find on me?"

"Honestly?" Jace nodded. "Fuck all. You're sneaky, I'll give you that."

Jace relaxed slightly and he leaned forward so his hands rested on either side of Clary's hips. "Anything else to give me, baby?"

"You're insatiable, Herondale." Clary said then grabbed his face and kissed Jace passionately but, surprisingly, gently. Jace was initially surprised but kissed her back with just as much passion and gentleness. She pulled back slowly after a moment then patted his cheek and whispered, "That's all you're getting, Ben."

* * *

The raven-haired young man was struck by how handsome the man in front of him was. He was undoubtedly straight but it was a focal point as soon as you saw him. His strong jawline, his black eyes, his high cheekbones and his hair. His white hair that wasn't white out of old age, it was simply a very pale blonde. All in all, he looked like some sort of Snow King. King being the operative word by how he was told to address him; "sire", "your majesty", "sir".

He was nervous. Incredibly. He was happy he has no nervous traits at that point in time because the sire would have chewed him up and spat him out.

They stared at each other for a moment until the Snow King- as the dark-haired man had mentally named him- spoke up. "This had better be good, boy, I do not have patience for time wasters."

The dark-haired man cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Your Majesty," the boy said, in an attempt to butter up the regal looking man sat at the mahogany desk. "I think I could aid you in your search."


	10. Painting

**riley207: Thanks haha.**

**Crazypoptartdude: That's the big question, I guess. Haha you can say if you want to; although you've already guessed right once so that'd be more spoilers ahaha. Make Jace jealous, how? As in, Jace thinks Clary and Jon are together? Or something else? Tell me and I'll definitely do it- jealous Jace is the best Jace hahaha.**

**screamtaylor: he really is. There is a lot of tension haha.**

**ClaceAndPeeniss4eva: as you wish.**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: Thank youuu. I know, jeez Jace keep it in your pants.**

**Liss3100: You will but not that soon.**

**itsHerondale: thanks**

**Daire123: I really like the idea of Clary needing support and Jace being there for her!**

**JACE POV (3rd P)**

Jace was carrying several large canvases into the spare room- now Clary's. It had been three days of driving back to hers to pick up extra things Clary wanted in her room. And never ending art supplies.

"Where do you want them?" He asked and wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. He'd been the one carrying all of her painting things that she'd left in her car as she re-decorated. And he, like an idiot, had done it.

She gestured absently to nowhere in particular as she concentrated on putting an even coat of light blue paint on her wall. Jace eyed the paint as he put down the canvases in a corner, noting that his walls were plain white as opposed to hers.

He straightened up pushing at his back, grimacing when he heard a crack (AN- That rhymed ayyyy). "I didn't know you painted."

Clary shrugged. "Just a hobby," after a pause she turned to Jace. "What? You think that, because I run a gang, my hobbies only consist of murdering, drug running and pillaging small towns?... Like you?" She grinned mischievously at him then turned back to the wall.

Jace laughed. "Yeah, you got me there. The only thing I paint with is the blood of my enemies." Jace said as he walked out of the room.

Clary laughed. Jace decided that he preferred it like this; like they had known each other for years and could joke around each other instead of searching for ulterior motives or something.

"Hey Jace!" Clary called about one hour later.

"Yeah?!" He called back from the living room, not taking his eyes off his iPhone. Magnus was sending him selfies of him and Alec. Not that Alec looked willing in any of them, whereas Magnus looked to be having the time of his life.

"Come and look at the walls, I don't know what to think of the colour!"

Jace shook his head one last time at his phone screen and put it away on his walk towards Clary's room.

The walls were now all the pale blue except for the one that the foot of the bed faced- except across the room- had intricate details painted in gold in the two top corners. There wasn't a smudge or imperfection to be seen and none, to Jace's relief, was spilt on the furniture or carpet.

Clary was staring at him from the middle of her room, expectantly. Almost nervously.

She nodded once towards the patten on the wall. "Well? What do you think? Too much?" If Jace had learned one thing over the years he had known- using the term "known" loosely- Clary, it would be that wasn't indecisive. She must take painting seriously.

"No, no. Not too much." His eyes followed the gold path. "Not at all."

A small sigh escaped Clary. "Good."

"So," Jace's eyes had finished the golden trail and he turned to Clary to find her gazing at him expectantly. "You like painting?"

"I like art in general but painting and painted art is my favourite." Clary shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why is it your favourite?" Jace couldn't help being curious and he didn't know why.

Clary shrugged again- she shrugged a lot, Jace noted. "'The only time I feel alive is when I'm painting.'"

Jace looked at her questioningly and she spoke again. "It was a quote."

Jace made a vague gesture with his hand. "Oh yeah, I knew that," He didn't "Picasso."

Clary tilted her head to the side, then laughed- which Jace thought sounded more like a giggle. Jace did not picture her as a giggle-r. "Actually, it was Van Gogh."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. 1895?" Another random guess.

Clary raised both eyebrows. "No, Jace, no. He had been dead 5 years by then. Stop guessing."

"Alright, gimme a break. So I'm not an art genius!" Jace said in a slightly hostile tone but the tell-tale hint of a smile on his face let her know he was joking.

"Yeah, whatever," Clary turned back to look at her work on the wall. "By the way, if you bring another girl back while I'm here, I'll rip out your lungs and shove them down your throat." And with that, Clary turned to the other side of the room and started propping up a canvas.

* * *

**JACE POV (1st P)**

After that very graphic and very menacing threat, I was left idling awkwardly in the doorway watching with great interest as Clary start painting. She was angled in such a way that I couldn't see what she was painting but I could see her face.

I noticed after a while of standing there that as she painted, she frowned and squinted slightly in concentration. When she was doing more intricate details- which I could tell when she did by how she used a finer paintbrush- she held the tip of her tongue between her teeth so that her tongue was peeking out of the right side of her mouth.

I had kissed that mouth. Felt that tongue. Felt those teeth under my tongue. I suppressed a shudder. Jesus, I hadn't stopped thinking about that kiss since it happened three days ago. Maybe if I got laid I'd get it out of my system. Preferably by a stubborn, petite redhead who happens to live in my apartment. That's it. I just need to fuck Clary then I'd be over... whatever this was. Although, getting Clary, of all people, to engage in anything physical that isn't first base may be more difficult than I first suspected.

"Are you going to stand there watching me like a perverted loiterer all day, Herondale, or are you actually going to do something useful?" She didn't look up but I could see the amused expression on her face.

I had an urge to go up to her and punish her for saying that. In a totally erotic, 50 Shades Of Grey way that is making me feel slightly more awkward and dramatically more like a perverted loiterer, as Clary stated.

I shook my head and ran a hand down my face. Wow, I have issues. My issues have issues.

On the other hand, I had a strange urge to cuddle her and wake up with her and watch shitty, low-budget films and I definitely want to kiss her again. Nothing a quick fuck can't solve... right?

* * *

**ALEC****POV**

A bright flash woke Alec from a midday nap he didn't know he'd taken. He cracked one eye open to see Magnus furiously typing away on his phone with a smirk on his face.

"What _are_ you doing?" I said rubbing sleep out of my eyes. Magnus turned towards me, looking startled- like he'd been doing something he shouldn't be. I instantly turned suspicious. "I said, what are you doing?"

Magnus tsked then shook his head. "You gang members. You're all the same: always suspicious."

I raised an eyebrow and he seemed to crack. "I was sending some pictures to Jace."

I sat up quickly, which made me slightly light headed. I felt blood drain from my face. "Pict-? Please do not tell me you sent nudes to my boss! Oh my god!" I stood up. Jace will kill me. "I'm going to have to run away. He'll kill me. I'm going to have to move to Mexico and call myself Pepito and set up a stall selling tequila and-"

"Alexander. Sit down, for Christ's sake. I did not send nudes to your boss. However, if you are so opposed to the idea of nude images of me, do not check your phone."

I felt the blood run back into my face. A lot of it. I was blushing so hard, I was practically glowing. "W-What?"

Magnus sat me back down and rolled his eyes. "I didn't send anyone nudes, Alexander. Well, I didn't send you or Jace nudes." I couldn't help the tiny pang inside me but I ignored it. It wasn't a nice feeling. "I sent him pictures of us."

I frowned. Us? "We didn't take any pic-"

Magnus pulled out his phone and showed me pictures of , sure enough, us. Me asleep and him pouting, me concentrating on something in front of us and him with his tongue out, me cooking with my back to the camera and his hand hovering over my ass. I pointed this one out and he grinned at me. There were much more. Much more. I laughed at a lot of them and by the end of the camera roll, I found that I had been having a lot of fun around Magnus. I could loosen up around him, I didn't have to pretend to be anything or anyone I'm not. He was a great friend.

**_really_****_liked this chapter, I think I was having a particularly funny day but, hey, I don't like to brag when my hilarity rushes to the surface and bursts into my fanfics. That is a lie. I'm not funny. At all. If you think I'm funny, I would like to know. My self-esteem seems to take a beating daily, finding out people think I'm funny would help that. That is also a joke... or a lie. I try my very best not to be a liar,_****_just so you know. But that is not the truth, is my point, I don't want you to think I am guilt tripping you into drip feeding me compliments. I am rambling and I will leave now. Bye._**


	11. Gold and Clary

**riley207: (your username shows up on my predictive typing, jsyk) Yay, I'm funny! Haha. I'm thinking about writing more like that. This whole story is pretty intense so I'd like to write lighter chapters and chapters that show Clary and Jace can kinda get on.**

**jesssmith123xxx: That was so blunt, I love it.**

**YayitsCaroline: Hahaha, yeah in her own way.**

**Daire123: of course I read your ideas! I read every review I get. And thank you, that means a lot. Yeah, I try to make Magnus witty (idk whether it's working) because that's how he is in the books. That's great to hear!**

**Crazypoptartdude: Haha okay. You've guessed right before so you probably know haha. Ahhh, I really like the idea of jealous Jace, I'm definitely using that. Ooooh, maybe she does, maybe not.**

**JACE****POV**

This is it. I was standing outside Clary's room rocking back on my heels, rubbing my sweaty hands together and staring at her closed door. Why the fuck was I so nervous? I had done this plenty of times. Well, not this. It was definitely different this time but I'd fucked someone more times than I can count so, why was my heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's?

I looked at my watch. 9pm. I'd been standing outside her bedroom since 8pm working up the courage. Christ, what is up with me lately? Suck it up, Herondale. You can do this.

Plastering on my sex smirk, I knocked on her door and after a few seconds she opened it. I was greeted by Clary looking slightly annoyed and drying her hands on a towel. I suspected she was cleaning up after painting.

"What?" She asked sharply. As usual, we were off to a fabulous start. "I was painting. You interrupted."

"Are you going to continue speaking broken up like that because I imagine it'll get rather irritating." I think I have sarcasm Tourettes. That's a thing, right?

Clary rolled her eyes and went to slam the door without replying but I stuck my foot in the way- which really fucking hurt.

"My bad, doll face. Can I come in?"

She huffed. "Sure."

I followed her in and saw the back of another canvas. A slightly bigger one and this one had a cover draped over it. I pointed to it. "What's this?"

She moved so she was standing between me and the canvas. "A canvas." She didn't miss a beat, this one.

"Yes, thank you. I mean, what are you painting?" Clary suddenly shuffled awkwardly on her feet then shook her head.

"Nothing... I mean, I haven't started it yet."

I got suspicious. "You clearly have."

"Have not."

"Show me."

We stared at each other for a good while. Gold clashing with green until I blinked. She smiled. "You blinked."

I rolled my eyes. "Show me the damn painting."

"No."

"Stop being so fucking stubborn!"

"No!"

"Listen, you're like half my size. I could pick you up and move you so it's better you show me willingly."

She sighed and I heard her mumble "I'm never going to live this down" and I wasn't sure whether she meant the painting or giving in to me.

She beckoned me towards her and I followed her to the front of the canvas so we stood side by side. She hesitated before pulling the cover off. And what I saw stunned me.

It was me. _Me._ She'd taken time out of her day to paint _me._ And I was an angel. It was all golds and yellows and white. What?

She touched my face on the painting. "I can never get your face right." She murmured. "I decided to paint it thinking it would improve since I'm prefer painting than drawing but..." She trailed off and shook her head, reaching up to scratch her cheek and ended up smearing gold on it unconsciously.

I looked down at her, awed. She thinks it's bad?! "Clary, this is... just... amazing. It's incredible."

She looked up at me sceptically. "Really?"

"Really!"

"Don't you think it's weird that I paint you?" I had never seen this Clary; so worried, so self-conscious.

"Of course not. If anything, I'm honoured." I leaned closer to her and used my thumb to wipe the paint off her cheek. "Gold suits you."

"Does it now?"

My hand was now cupping the side of her face. "Mmhm." I caught her licking her lips and so I kissed her. I heard her inhale slightly but sharply and it felt good to be one who instigated it, not her. It felt even better to feel her tongue against mine again. Her tongue exploring my mouth and vice versa. Noting how she particularly liked when I ran my tongue along her teeth.

My hand ran down to grab her waist with my other hand to draw her closer as her hands tangled in my hair, grasping at the roots. I was leaning down and she was on her tiptoes, so to make things easier for us both I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. God, she was so delicate, so small but she was still strong and brave. What a weird balance.

I laid her down on the bed and she released my hair to tug on the hem of my t shirt. Obliging, I quickly took it off and threw it somewhere, not bothering to look or fold it like I usually did. I shook my hair out and she sat up, reaching her hand out and putting it flat against my abs.

She went up on her knees and pushed me so I lay down. I moved back up to the pillows, which smelt like Clary. She ducked down to kiss me, just a sweet peck before kissing along my jawline. She stopped the kissing and sat on my hips- just above my hard on, to my chagrin- and just ran her hands over my torso. The longer she did it, the more my breathing sped up. She traced every scar- mainly from fighting, I was praying she didn't ask to see my back because no one had ever seen the whip scars- with her index finger and kissed every one as well.

"Clary," I whispered through laboured breaths. How could such simple touches be this effective? "Do you take this much time with other casual fucks?"

Clary looked up at me and smirked. "Why? Would you be jealous if I did?"

"No." I said sternly although the way my fingers tightened on her hips betrayed me. As did the possessive fire that flared up inside me.

Clary chuckled softly and whispered. "No, I don't take this much time usually."

"Then why are you taking this much time with me?"

Clary ducked her head to kiss a scar next to my nipple- which caused me to gasp quietly- then looked at me again and smiled softly. "I have no fucking idea."

I placed a hand on the back of her neck and brought her head down until her lips met mine in a passionate kiss. This is not a quick fuck, you prick, and you know it. Shut up, brain.

Testing the waters, I slowly lifted the bottom of her t-shirt up and, to my relief, she gave permission by taking it off herself.

My breathing had slowed down slightly but as soon as I saw her shirtless, it picked up again. Her skin was like porcelain and the black lace bra that she wore stood out even more on her fair skin. And her body. She didn't have big breasts, which I didn't mind, but they were perfect. (_**AN This was the point where a voice it my head went "Danni whY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IT FROM A GUY'S POINT OF VIEW?" and the only answer I could think of was that I had no experience either way so it didn't really matter which gender I write as**__)._ Perfect on her. I reached out to trace the path between her breasts and she shivered slightly. It was good to know she knew how I felt right now.

Flipping her over, I made quick work of both of our jeans and underwear (although I spent a good proportion of that time admiring Clary). After a quick rustle of foil and latex, I entered her and fell into ecstasy.

**_That's the closest you're getting to lemon you dirty fuckers._**

* * *

New York City. He had a city. The raven-haired boy had turned out to be fairly useful but the Sire had a feeling he was hiding something. If he was and the Sire found out, his head would be on a stick.

Running his lean fingers through his white-blonde hair, he sat back. He knew he would find what he wanted but he was getting impatient. Possessions should always be returned to the rightful owner.

* * *

**JACE****POV**

Clary was fast asleep now; her head on my chest and her arm flung across my torso. My hand was stroking the upper part of her arm that was across my torso and my other hand was tangled in her hair. I was lying on my back staring at the ceiling.

Clary dozed off soon after we... finished. I, meanwhile, can't sleep. There are so many thoughts wreaking havoc in my head. Why was I feeling so guilty for this? Why was I enjoying cuddling after? I don't cuddle. In fact, this is the first time I've stayed with the girl afterwards. God, my plan seemed so straightforward. Now I just feel like a right dick for planning at all. But why do I still want more?! Why has this feeling intensified?! When she fell asleep on my chest the first thing I thought was 'I can't wait to wake up next to her tomorrow morning'. That isn't me! Usually I can't get out of a room quick enough afterwards but with Clary, I just hoped she was tired enough to fall asleep straight away so she didn't kick me out. That's another thing. Clary. What does she think of all of this?

_"She_ thinks that you should shut up and go to sleep." came a tired voice from my chest.

_**I wrote this all in like 2 hours and I don't know why because usually I write a little then leave it then go back and write a little more and so on. It's currently 3am, I am tired as fuck so if some sentences don't make sense... I don't care. Peaceskies.**_


	12. Feelings

**AthenaLesage: thanks**

**Crazypoptartdude: YAY THANK YOU. I wasn't planning on writing Jace as that after, thankfully, it'd probably make me angry hah. I hate that too. Haha he'll keep on popping up. I think you should try writing! I'd be more than willing to give you help in the writing area.**

**YayitsCaroline: That's me 24/7 hahaha.**

**Daire123: It is fun to write Magnus's lines (although I don't feel very good at writing in his POV). Magnus is always a tricky character for me because he's similar to how he is in the books in this fic (more similar to his actual character than others are) so I want to reflect his personality but at the same time I want to make him my own. I don't know about perfect but thank you so much haha. You'll find out how much she heard in this chapter, don't worry. Yes, the cuddling! Baby steps.**

**Liss3100: haha glad to hear it. I can only vaguely remember uploading this, that's how tired (and, yes, sleep deprived) I was.**

**Guest: **lil spoiler for this chapter** Jace will see her whip scars but in a different way.**

**riley207: yes! They did the dooooo.**

**jesssmith123xxx: me too**

**JACE****POV**

_"She thinks that you should shut up and go to sleep." came a tired voice from my chest._

"Did I wake you?" I asked. To be honest, I felt quite nervous now she had woken up and not because she'd heard me. It meant she was awake and could kick me out.

"Yes. And I'm not happy now sleep." She moved her arm so her hand was resting on my shoulder and moved up my body slightly to bury her face in my neck. Okay, so this is not kicking me out.

"How much did you hear?" I pressed.

She exhaled, clearly annoyed with me waking her. Her voice came muffled against my neck but I could still hear her clearly. "I heard you say something about hoping I fell asleep so I didn't kick you out."

Wow, I'm an idiot. "And, uh," I cleared my throat. "How do you feel about that?"

"I feel that you're a good pillow."

"Clary be serious."

"I am. You do make a great pillow."

I tutted, wishing she'd take it seriously. "Listen Jace," she said hearing my tut. "We'll talk about this in the morning, okay? Right now, I want to sleep."

I nodded. "With me?"

She smiled against my neck. "With you." she whispered as confirmation.

I smiled too and kissed her hair before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I really wish I had drawn the curtains. Clary was still asleep on my chest- her eyes were sheilded by my neck. My eyes were being attacked by the sunlight Rubbing my eyes I looked at the clock on the bed stand. 7am. Great.

Clary started fidgeting in her sleep. Her legs moved about so much, the sheets that were nearly reaching her shoulders before now were at her waist. I didn't want to wake her up but she was having a nightmare so I resolved that I should try to soothe her in her sleep.

I reached out to rub her bare back and she stopped squirming but stayed asleep, relaxing against me. I froze and looked down. Scars? From whips? I'd know whip scars anywhere, I have plenty from that one day. I shook Clary to wake her up.

She blinked sleepily at me. "What have I told you about waki-"

"What happened to your back?" My voice came out steadier than I was feeling. I couldn't fathom why someone would whip this beautiful girl.

She immediately sat up so her back was away from me. "That is none of your business."

I sat up, too, and we were facing each other. "Those are whip scars, Clary. Who did that to you?!"

"It's none of you bus-"

Rage built inside me but not against Clary. Against the bastard who did that to her. "YOU TOLD ME THAT, CLARY. I DON'T CARE. TELL ME WHO DID IT."

"MY FATHER." She got off the bed, grabbed a towel and walked away. I heard the bathroom door slam shut.

I felt sick. My father did that to me but I beat him in training. Ever since I was little, the main rule was to never try to beat him. I deserved that. I didn't count him as my father. I've never had one, so I say. But to think that a father that someone was attached to, that someone loved as their father, would do that was numbing.

I put my boxers on and gingerly knocked on the bathroom door. "Clary?"

I could hear the shower and she either couldn't hear me or was ignoring me. I suspected it was the latter.

I knocked hard. "Clary."

"Go away."

I sat down outside the door. "No."

I heard her sigh but that was the only response. So I sat and waited.

* * *

1 hour later and Clary emerged in just the towel which was very distracting. I stood up quickly.

"Clary-"

"Leave it, Jace." She walked past me into her room so I followed.

"Talk to me."

She had her back to me but I could tell that she was rolling her eyes. "My dad hated me so he hit me. So what?" My mind flashed back to that time we got high and she asked me why her dad hated her. "Now, get out. I want to get changed." she said bitterly.

"You didn't seem that shy in getting naked last night." I said just as bitterly. It was mean, I know, but she gets me so angry.

"Yeah, well, that was a mistake." Wow, that stung. But she was just saying that out of spite, right? She dropped her towel and put on some clean panties.

I walked up behind her. "Do you really believe that?" I tentatively lifted my hand and moved her hair over one shoulder so I could trace her whip scars with my index finger. She froze as I made contact with them.

"Jace." she sounded a lot smaller than before. "What are you doing?"

"Despite what you think, doll face, your scars aren't ugly." I could just tell that was what she thought. I don't know how but I did.

She nodded. "They are, no, they are."

Her breathing was still a pant. I kissed her bare shoulder to calm her and try to reassure her. She relaxed slightly. "Don't think that. And definitely don't say that in front of me unless you want me pissed off greatly." I kissed her neck. "Has anyone ever touched you on your back Clary? Since it happened?"

She shook her head.

"No one?"

She shook her head again.

I turned her around in my arms and hugged her tightly. She gasped slightly in shock but then relaxed and hugged me back as I rubbed small circles over her scars. I knew then that I was going to care for this girl no matter what.

* * *

**MAGNUS POV**

"Rise and shine, sweet cheeks!" I stood over Alexander with two steaming take out cups of Starbucks coffee. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping, it was almost a shame to wake him.

He mumbled something completely incomprehensible and rolled over so his face was buried in the pillow.

I sighed. He was the same every morning. "Alexander, I have coffee."

He rolled over and sat up straight away. "I'm awake!"

I passed him the coffee and climbed in next to him, both of us sitting up against the headboard. I caught him frowning at me and then blushed as I shuffled closer so our legs were touching. Bless him. Granted, I did do this because I like teasing him but I was genuinely attracted to him. He's just really... oblivious.

I looked at him and winked. "Nice bed head, darling."

He furiously tried to flatten his hair as I laughed. I caught his wrist after a minute. "Stop it," He nodded then took a sip of his drink. "I think you look perfectly edible." He spluttered. Luckily, it didn't spill.

He frowned at me. "Why do you do that?!"

I blinked at him. "Do what?"

"Like, call me pet names and make me blush. You do it on purpose."

This time, I frowned at him. "Do you not like pet names and flattery?"

He shrugged, looking down at his coffee. After a moment he spoke. "It's just... it's like you've found out that I'm gay and- and you do things like that just to take the piss... because you know I'm not comfortable with being gay."

I was taken aback. He really thought that? "Alexander, no. I would never do that. I get that you aren't comfortable with being gay and I would never use that to embarrass you." I laughed slightly, disbelieving. Better off coming out with it, right? Here goes. "Alexander, I do this because I'm attracted to you."

He looked up at me with his mouth open. "You are?"

I smiled at his shocked expression. "Very much so." I sighed. "Well, ignoring that awkward moment, I'd better drink up. I'm going back home today."


	13. Who's Jon And What's His News?

**riley207: yeah, a little bit too fluffy and cute for me but, hey, that means chapters can have extra angst and heartbreak in the future... right?**

**Crazypoptartdude: If that's what you want, then yeah. Ah yeah, I see what you mean. I'm not that good at coming up with plots either, to be honest haha.** Practice makes perfect, as they say.

**Guest: Yeah that was pretty quick for me haha. People seem to want Jace show Clary his, so yeah I'll do that.**

**okayitswayland: Yes**

**PrincessJojo, itsHerondale, kayleighfur: thank youuu**

**Guest: ah thank you**

**YayitsCaroline: so many Clace feels to deal with**

**ToffeeandFudge: Thank you so much!**

**sarahstories: okay okay haha.**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: Ah, well, welcome back! Haha. Everybody loves Clace yay! Ikr, dramaaa.**

**Daire123: that's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten on my writing, thank you so much.**

**JACE POV (I will write as Clary soon but I think for this particular part, it's better as Jace)**

_(continued directly from the end of the last chapter)_

"Why don't you like your scars?" I murmured into Clary's hair after a moment or two of hugging in just our underwear- Clary without a bra on.

She pulled back to look me in the eyes then rested her forehead against my chest. I suspect she did that to avoid eye contact. A wisp of breath tickled my chest as she sighed. "They're don't show anything good. They show that I couldn't defend myself. They aren't nice to look at and they don't show strength or bravery. I mean, I don't mind scars on other people it's just..." she trailed off with a shrug of defeat.

I closed my eyes and pursed my lips. I had an idea but I don't know if it'd do any good. Half of me was thinking 'you want to show her that she's not alone' but the other half was thinking 'yes but that is a terrible idea, there mist be some other way'. Well, sorry other half, first half wins.

I released Clary and stepped back. She looked up at me confused. "If I told you that I thought your scars didn't make you any less beautiful, what would you say?"

She frowned. "I'd say that you're either stupid or lying."

I shook my head. "If I told you that I had scars like that, would you think less of me?" I was going to say 'would you be less attracted to me' but I don't even know where she stands there so I decided against it.

Her frowned deepened causing a little V to appear between her brows which I ached to smooth out. Keep it together, Herondale. "No!" She replied incredulously.

I nodded. Okay, that's good. Sucking in a deep breathe and discreetly rubbing my sweaty palms on my boxers, I slowly turned around so my back was to her. I closed my eyes upon hearing her gasp. I felt so exposed, so vulnerable. I was showing her part of my childhood. I never spoke about my past.

I jumped and my eyes flew open when I felt light kisses being littered against my scars and small palms wrapped around my ribs to hold me in place.

"Do you think mine are ugly?" I whispered, nervous for her answer.

**CLARY POV**

I paused with the kisses to whisper against his back. "Nothing is ugly about you, Jace."

He made a noise of disagreement which came out as some sort of snort. I turned him around to look him in the eye and slapped his chest lightly in reprimand. "Don't say that."

He brushed a damp piece of hair out of my face. "We'll make a deal: if you ever feel insecure about your scars, you tell me and, in return, I won't say disagree when you say things like that." He said, his voice quiet.

I nodded, my hands still on his waist. "Okay."

He smiled. "Now, get changed."

"Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. Damn him and his ability to raise one eyebrow. "Well, as much as I like to see this," he ran over my nipple with his thumb making me involuntarily shiver and making him smirk. "but I don't want you arrested for public indecency nor do I want anyone else seeing you like this." His hand came around to tap my bum lightly with a wink.

I laughed. "Well, where are we going?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to tell you, it won't be as fun."

I looked at him for a second longer then sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He gave me a kiss on the forehead then went to his room to change. He kissed me on the _forehead._ Nobody has ever kissed me on the forehead. Except maybe my mom when I was 10. No _guy_ has kissed me on the forehead. Jonathan may have once or twice. The thought of Jace casually kissing my forehead on a regular basis made me feel giddy. I shook my head. God, I sound like a teenager. We haven't even spoken about it yet. Will we go back to how we were before? I want to know but I don't want to ask.

I shook my head a second time to clear my head and decided to get changed. Ah, great. I don't know where we're going so I don't know what to wear. After a moment I decided to just throw on some skinny black jeans, combat boots and one of my favourite t-shirts that says "Fuck bitches, get Monet" with a piece of Monet's art behind it (AN- this is my lock screen and I get quite annoyed when uneducated fools don't get the joke).

I looked at the clock on my bedside table and saw it was 9:30am. I went into the kitchen to get food. I could hear Jace still rustling around in his bedroom. By the time he appeared in the kitchen, I was sitting on the worktop cross-legged eating my second bowl of cereal and it was 9:45.

Jace picked up the cereal box and shook it. His brows furrowed. "Empty?"

I shrugged. "I was hungry."

He smirked. "Well, you did work up an appetite last night."

I glared at him. "If you're going to make innuendos all day then I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Okay, okay! I won't."

I hummed in approval, another spoonful of cereal already in my mouth.

"'Kay, hurry up and eat your cereal so we can go."

"But I haven't had my coffee." I whined, finishing off my cereal and putting the bowl in the sink.

Jace pulled me off the worktop and set me down on the floor. "We'll stop off at Starbucks, now come on. We have some travelling to do."

"Can you at least tell me which area?"

After a moment he said "Queens." Then walked out of the apartment not checking to see if I was following him.

My jaw dropped open and I raced after him. "Queens?!" That's another borough!

"Indeedy."

"Okay, now I'm really curious."

Jace just smirked before gesturing for me to follow him.

**JAC****E POV (decided to switch again because im an indecisive fuck)**

She makes me so nervous. A female has never made me nervous in this way. She made me anxious, too. I was anxious to please her. I really hope she likes the surprise.

We were stood on the curb waiting for my car to come.

"Is this weird for you?" I looked at her questioningly. "You know, you're usually the one curb-crawling but now you're on the curb." She smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. For your information, never in my life have I paid for sex."

"Whatever you say." She nudged with her elbow. "But, seriously, what are we waiting for?"

"My driver will be here any time soon."

She raised both eyebrows. "You have a _driver?"_

"You don't?"

"No, I drive myself!"

I shrugged. "I'm a busy person. Having a driver lets me do work in the car."

She whistled. "You must earn a lot more than me."

I frowned at that. "Do I?"

"Must do."

"Maybe I just spend it more wisely."

She opened her mouth- no doubt to come out with a sarcastic remark- but was interrupted by my driver pulling up.

"Nice ride."

I winked at her as I opened the door in the back seat for her. "I thought you said no innuendos."

She blushed slightly- I swear to fucking God she blushed- and climbed in mumbling a thanks. I walked around to the other side and got in the back as well. I looked at the time in the car. 10:15am. Tight schedule.

I caught Meliorn looking confusedly at Clary through the mirror. I'm not surprised; I've never brought a female in a car I have driven. "Clary, this is Meliorn, my driver. Meliorn, this is Clary Morgenstern, my... housemate. Clary, that's Jordan, my body guard. Jordan, you get the idea."

They both kept a neutral face. Meliorn gave Clary a nod. "Nice to meet you, Ms Morgenstern."

"Nice to meet you, too. Uh, I'd prefer it if you called me Clary."

Meliorn looked at me and I nodded. He turned back to Clary. "Very well, Clary."

Then Jordan spoke. "Ms- sorry, Clary. Your bodyguard is, Bat, right? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, yeah, Bat. How do you know him?"

"We trained as bodyguards together."

"Wait, were you the person he spoke to? To make sure I'd be safe here?" I didn't know of this.

Jordan smiled slightly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Over-protective bastard."Clary muttered.

Jordan laughed heartily. "He does take his job very seriously." Clary laughed at that.

Meliorn looked at me. "Sir, we had better get going. Still going to the place you gave me over the phone?"

"Ye-"

A buzz interrupted us as Clary's phone vibrated with a call. She looked at us, apologising profusely. I gestured for her to answer.

"Jon?" Jon? Who's Jon? Dear God, do not tell me she has a boyfriend. I will lose my shit.

"..." Pause as this 'Jon' answered her.

"Can't it wait?!" You are kidding me. I mean, okay, Clary and I aren't officially dating but we haven't spoke about it.

"..."

"I'm busy!" I was now staring out of the window furiously, fists clenched.

"..."

She sighs. "Not gang business, no."

"..."

"None of your fucking business! Listen, can't you tell me over the phone?"

"..."

Clary closed her eyes and sighed again. After a moment she replied. "Yeah, yeah. I'm still here... Sure, I'll be right there. How long will it take?"

"..."

"Depends on how I'll take it? What is that supposed to mean?"

"..."

"Fine. Bye." She hung up.

"Jace, I have to go, there's an emergency." She made to open the door but I shook my head.

"Tell Meliorn the address." I kept it short, still angry at the thought of a boyfriend.

She blinked at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

She told Meliorn the address and we were there within 15 minutes. A very muscular man dressed in a suit met us outside the door.

We all got out of the car, except Meliorn. Jordan clapped the man on the back and the man said something back about Clary being in one piece. Is that Jon? Maybe it's Bat.

"Jace," Clary snapped me out of it. "This is Bat, my bodyguard. Bat, this is Jace, my housemate."

He reached out to shake my hand. "Your gang has a reputation. Particularly with ours." I didn't know what to say.

Clary laughed. "Don't be so bitter, Bat." Bat winked at her. "Come on, where's Jon."

He opened the door and led her inside as me and Jordan followed. The place was empty. Well, the corridors were. I suspected the rooms were soundproof since they were at our base.

"He's through here." Bat signalled to large double doors. "Would you like me to wait outside, ma'am?"

"Do you know what it is he wants to tell me?"

Bat shook his head. "'fraid not. All I know is that it's not a gang matter."

Clary chewed her bottom lip then nodded solemnly. "Okay, it's better if you all wait out here then."

Bat gave a single nod. "As you wish."

Clary entered the double doors giving me a pointed look that said 'stay out here, seriously'. I barely restrained myself. What if this guy was her boyfriend?

**CLARY POV**

"What is this time, big bro?" I said to the back of my brother. He was hunched over a table, palms flat, head down.

He turned around and gave me a weak smile. "Hey, little sis." He walked up to me and hugged me so tight I was sure I heard a rib crack.

Something was wrong. "Jon... What is it?"

He released me from the hug and held me at arm's length. He exhaled. "Okay. Say it quickly. Like a band aid." He muttered to himself. "Clary... mom contacted me."

**_HOLY SHIT FUCK CLIFF HANGER. Anyway. I wanted to say a huge huge HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed because... I HIT 100 REVIEWS. I mean 100 reviews after 13 chapters! That is insane. I didn't think I would get even 1, I was so nervous about writing this fic. It means so much to me, I can't express. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Btw, in return, this chapter is longer, yay._**


	14. Brother?

**PrincessJojo: haha I love how blunt some of you are**

**riley207: yaaay**

**AthenaLesage: thank you**

**Crazypoptartdude: I'm glad you liked it! I don't usually do cliffhangers so I thought I'd be cruel haha. That's great! I've never read/seen Percy Jackson so I can't comment on it but good luck! I hope it goes well.**

**xoxomco: I agree haha. Thank you! And no problem! There'll be a part when Jace finds out she can't do it in this chapter, too haha. And Jace's fear of ducks will come up but not yet.**

**kayleighfur: hahaha I know, I know. Rad. It's fine. I swear all the time, usually without meaning it. I say fuck more than anything, though. That's the first time my writing has been described as fantawesome so thanks haha.**

**Daire123: yay Clace! I'm glad you liked the switching, I wasn't sure of it personally. It is v important haha.**

**Liss3100: Wow, thank you!**

**Guest: haha I'm hilarious? Thanks!**

_**I just thought I would point out that when something is in just italics at the start of a chapter (not italics and bold like this) it means it was the last thing from the previous chapter- just so you don't have to go back to see how it ended. I also thought I'd point out that Clary is 22, Jace is 23 and Jon is 24.**_

_Previously on __Teen Wolf__, uh, Bullet Holes and Crossed Paths:_  
_He released me from the hug and held me at arm's length. He exhaled. "Okay. Say it quickly. Like a band aid." He muttered to himself. "Clary... mom contacted me."_

**CLARY****POV**

"WHAT?!" I sprung away from him and his arms dropped.

"Clary, calm-"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN, JON. NO. NO, SHE CANNOT DO THIS. SHE LEFT US. WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER SINCE SHE WALKED OUT ON US WHEN I WAS 16 AND YOU WERE 17. THAT'S 6 FUCKING YEARS JON." I started pacing as my breathing got faster. "SHE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE US AN EXCUSE OR TELL US THAT SHE WAS LEAVING. SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO COME BACK INTO OUR LIVES."

I stuffed the heels of my hands onto my eyes, still hyperventilating.

I heard footsteps, then Jon was holding my wrists. "Clary, please, calm down. Deep breaths." He moved my hands from my eyes and started taking deep breaths to help calm me down. "She-"

I shook my head frantically. "I don't want to hear it, Jon, leave it."

He put his hand over my mouth. "She sounded scared. For us. I think it's important."

I wriggled out of Jon's grip. "What? And she wants to meet up? Have a gossip over a cup of tea?! NO."

"Clary-"

"Jon, if it means so much to you then you can go but I refuse." My voice cracked on the last word and Jon's eyes softened. He pulled me into a hug.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Jace walked in.

He stared at us for a while before speaking. "Just checking to see if you're okay. Clearly you're fine." He was looking at Jon and didn't spare me a look. What's that about?

"Clare?" Jon pulled out of the hug. "Who's this?" He gestured towards Jace with his head.

Great, another introduction. "Jon, this is Jace, my housemate. Jace, this is Job, my brother."

Jace looked at me. "Your brother?"

I frowned. "Yeah?" It came out as a question.

Jace exhaled, the hint of a smile on his face, then shook his head. "Well, I'll leave you to it."

"No, I'm going now anyway."

Jon looked at me pointedly as if saying we're not finished yet and I shook my head at him showing him that he can meet the woman that walked out on us but I won't. The whole time Jace was looking at us, confused. Sibling thing.

I walked out with Jace leaving Jon to think.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, Bat. I need you to keep a close eye on Jonathan. If he wants to go anywhere or goes anywhere, you go with him, do you understand? Even if he doesn't want you to go, you follow him. And make sure you have others with you. I want him safe."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have a word with some others now."

"Thank you."

He nodded at once then walked away down the corridor.

Jordan turned to Jace. "We should be going, it's a long drive."

Jace turned to me. "Do you still want to go?"

"Of course."

Jace smiled. "Good."

* * *

_I smiled at his shocked expression. "Very much so." I sighed. "Well, ignoring that awkward moment, I'd better drink up. I'm going back home today."_

**ALEC****POV**

I gaped at him. How can he be so casual? This is huge! "You are attracted to me."

"Can't get anything past you, can I?" He muttered.

"...So..."

He turned to me. "What?"

"What do we do now?"

"Well, I don't know about you but, after this coffee, I am going home, no doubt the Chairman has missed me-"

"No, no, I mean..." I trailed off as I gestured between me and Magnus.

He shook his head slightly, his currently limp hair flopped along with it. "I don't follow."

I looked at him incredulously. Usually I'mthe slow one. "You just told me you were... attracted to me. What do we do with that?!"

Magnus laughed although it didn't sound like it had humour in it. "Who says we should do anything with it?"

"Me?"

"It was rhetorical, Alexander... you?"

"Yes." I noticed that, unfortunately and embarrassingly, my voice had gotten smaller. And I suspect there was a hint of pink on my cheeks again.

Magnus raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You? Tell me something, Alexander: are you ready to be in a relationship? You're not even comfortable with me being around you when I just imply slightly inappropriate things. You do realise that being in a gay relationship requires you to actually- shock horror- touch another man!" He gasped dramatically.

I scowled. "Yes, I am aware of that Magnus."

He sighed, closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the headboard. "Do you even have feelings for me, Alexander? Because I'm not just someone you can use as an experiment to see how you'll be when it comes to an actual relationship-"

"I know that, Magnus! I don't think of you like that at all! I do have feelings for you, it's just, everything's so new to me and I feel like I don't know what I'm doing. But with you, I feel like I can at least be myself and I don't feel that way with many people."

I look up to find him already staring at me. "You sure about this, Alexander?" He murmured.

I nodded. "Positive."

To my surprise, he cupped my face in his hands and leaned over to me. His lips hovered over mine for a second before brushing against them. Then, he put more pressure on. I froze for a second. This was my first kiss with a guy; I mean sure I'd kissed girls (not that I wanted to) but a guy, never. After a second, I returned the pressure. My hands went to his hair, tugging a little and earning a small moaning when he licked my bottom lip. He was a good kisser. A really good kisser. So much so, he ended up being the one to pull away first.

He rested his forehead against mine and whispered "You still sure?"

As a reply, I kissed him again.

* * *

**CLARY****POV**

I decided to just pretend that that conversation with Jon had never happened. I was out with Jace who had randomly set something up for me, I'm not going to dwell on things that will annoy or upset me.

Jace's bouncing leg brought me back from my thoughts. I put my hand on his knee. "Could you stop that?"

He stopped the bouncing and gave me an apologetic smile.

10 minutes later he took a piece of material of his pocket. "Put this on."

I gave him a look. "Really?"

"I told you; it's a surprise." He looked at me pleadingly.

I huffed and snatched the material out of his hands. "Fine."

I tied it and Jace double checked the knot. I didn't like not being able to see. Call me paranoid but I just didn't. It makes me nervous.

The car stopped and Meliorn turned off the engine. I heard the passenger door open and close. Jordan must have gotten out.

"Stay here, I'll go around the other side and help you." Jace said. I nodded and heard the door close.

A few seconds later and I heard the door next to me open and Jace grabbed my hand. "You okay?" He asked me quietly. I nodded. "Good."

He helped me out of the car then stood behind me and put both hands on my waist steering me forward, telling me if there was a curb.

"Okay, there are steps now-"

"You are kidding me."

"No, unfortunately. Come on, one at a time."

"Great advice." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly, Jace's mouth was right next to my ear. "I heard that." I shuddered. He must have straightened up again because now his voice was above my head. "Now. First step." I stepped and made it onto the second. "Good. Next step."

This went on for 20 steps. I was ready to rip of the blindfold by the 4th.

Finally at the top, I asked "Can I take it off now?!"

"No! We're at the doors. After I open the doors I will take it off, capiche?"

"Yeah, yeah."

I heard the jingle of keys. "'Kay, open the doors, Jordan."

Jace lead me in and walked me forward a few steps then whipped off the blindfold. I blinked a couple of times then gasped when my eyes came into focus.

_**Another (kinda) cliff-hanger! My bad. Hey, at least I didn't leave you hanging (ha, hanging. You know. Cliff-hanger. Hanging. No?) last chapter and I updated quickly! Don't hate me, bye.**_

**_PS- I nearly didnt upload this bc it was being a colossal dick when I was trying to edit it like italics and bold so I got super pissed off and by the end of it I was ready to just pretend the Purge was real or smthn I swear_****.**

_**PPS- I don't usually recommend music or do stuff like "I listened to blah blah for this chapter" but I thought I'd just declare that Crown The Empire's new album is the fucking bomb and if you like that music (like rock and screaming) then you should check that out.**_


	15. Jealousy

**lindsayhonaker: Thank you. And, fear not, the wait is over**.

**riley207: Do you want there to be Sizzy?**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: I have a pretty bad memory, too, haha. If you still don't know, it's because Jocelyn left both Clary and Jonathan when they were teenagers, without a word. She left them with their father, who wasn't really father of the year. I did say that Clary's mum left in the chapter where you got a look into Clary's childhood, sorry if it wasn't clear.**  
**Hahaha Clace and Malec; ikr I must be spoiling you guys.**

**YayitsCaroline: Ah, my bad! There won't be another one this chapter so...**

**Crazypoptartdude: haha ikr what happened to sisterly love?! So many Malec feels. Similar to art museum, I guess. You're really good at guessing! Haha. I just didn't *shrugs*. My friend is obsessed with it though.**

**Liss3100: I'm trying, I'm trying.**

**Daire123: Thank you! Clary would have turned him down if he offered to carry her, anyway, trust me, haha. Obsessed? That doesn't sound good haha.**

**kayleighfur: YAASSS. Crown The Empire are probably my favourite band. I love, A Day To Remember, Bring Me The Horizon and Paramore as well. Alongside, loooads of others. My taste goes to indie and things like that, too. Yes! I heard Justin Bieber said that. Tbh he's a little prick anyway, I fucking hate him. Ay, thank you haha. No, I haven't, strictly cigs for me, so I'll have to take your word for it haha. FUCKING SWEARING HELL YEAH. It's rad. Because you asked so nicely (and desperately) I tried to update fast. Yay!**

**Guest: thank you.**

_Jace lead me in and walked me forward a few steps then whipped off the blindfold. I blinked a couple of times then gasped when my eyes came into focus._

**JACE POV**

I heard her gasp as I took the blindfold off. It's a shame you can't judge whether a gasp is good or bad.

"What-What is this place?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Uh... it's my gallery."

She turned to me, wide-eyed. "Your gallery?"

I laughed awkwardly. "Mmhm."

"As in you," she poked my chest to put emphasis on 'you'. "own this place."

"As in, I own it. As in, I buy artwork- copies or originals- and put it in here. As in, unless I say they can, nobody can come in." I finished with a shrug.

"Well... why am I here?"

I snorted. "Do you really think I discuss art with any other girls?"

She laughed. "Suppose not."

I began walking forward down the small hallway and Clary followed, the heels of her combat boots heard clearly on the tiled floor. "With me being so OCD," I gave her a look and she smirked. "it's arranged in sections."

I pulled out a laminated piece of card. "Here are the rooms."

"Wow. You _do_ have OCD."

"Shut up and pick where you want to go."

After a minute or so she spoke. "Mythology."

I couldn't help but smile. "My favourite," I held out my hand, praying that she'd take it. "Come on." She looked at my hand then took it and I led us into the Mythology room.

He ran ahead of me to the first painting on the wall like a child in a sweet shop. Every room was the same; pure white but artwork hung on the walls.

She frowned. "These don't have labels on."

I joined her next to the painting. "No, the room's new. We have to get the labels done."

"Well, how do I know what-"

"This one," I pointed to the we were standing by. "is called The Siren. It was done around 1900 by John William Waterhouse. It depicts the creature, the Siren, who drew in men- typically sailors- by singing, on a rock playing to a man in the water. Some people believed that if someone heard their song but passed them by somehow, the Sirens would die."

I turn to Clary and she's looking at me already, both eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly open. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said this room was your favourite."

I laughed. "I find Sirens interesting, particularly. I paid a million dollars for this." (AN- It actually did get sold to a private collection for a million, ha).

"Are you serious?"

I laughed. "Very. Many of them are copies so they didn't cost a lot." I shrugged. "It's one of my favourites so I thought, 'why not?'."

Clary smiled. "Okay, how about this?" She pointed to the painting next to that.

"That's another favourite of mine; a copy though. This one's Greek mythology. The Gods. This is Apollo Flaying Marsyas. Legend has it, they had a music contest; Marsyas challenged Apollo and the condition was that whoever won could treat the other any way he wanted to. Apollo won, the choice was apparently biased, and flayed Marsyas alive in a cave as punishment for challenging a God. He then nailed his skin to a palm tree."

"Woah."

"Disturbing, right?"

"Imagine if that happened with X Factor."

"That would make it worth watching." She laughed and it wasn't long before I joined her.

* * *

_He rested his forehead against mine and whispered "You still sure?"_

_As a reply, I kissed him again._

**ALEC POV**

"Do you have to go?" I was sitting on the sofa, cuddled into Magnus's side. It'd been about a hour since we decided to give us a go and had just sat in a comfortable since since then.

Magnus's chuckle vibrated through his chest and onto my head. "'fraid so, darling. I have a cat to look after. He hasn't left the house for as long as I've been here."

I lifted my head off his chest to speak but he interrupted me before I could start.

"Yes, I have fed him."

"Good."

"Wait! Why don't you come to meet him?!"

"Your cat?"

"Yes! Definitely! Let's go now!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the door without even giving me a chance to grab my jacket.

* * *

After a 10 minute taxi ride, Alec and Magnus were standing outside Magnus's apartment. Magnus let them in and dragged Alec up the stairs excitedly.

"Come on." Magnus tugged on Alec's hand so he would get up the stairs faster. Alec just laughed; Magnus's eyes seemed to glisten at the thought of his treasured cat.

They entered the apartment and Alec's jaw dropped open. There seem to be one thing the same shade or colour, for that matter. There were blues, pinks, greens, purpled, oranges and even more. The three-seater sofa was leather and red. The arms of the sofa were intricate designs carved out of wood, though. A large, throne-like chair sat a little way away from the sofa. It was purple with touches of gold and very royal looking. Alec's thoughts were interrupted by Magnus muttering to himself as he looked behind furniture.

"I do hope the Chairman hasn't got company, that _would_ be awkward. Although, I doubt he would betray me like that, he knows to ask before he brings in unwanted guests. After all, I do pay the rent." A sigh. "Oh, where is he-?"

The sound paws on the laminated floors could be heard as Magnus stopped his search. There were cushions and bit and pieces strewn across the room by now. "Aha! Chairman!" Magnus turned to look at Alec's feet where Chairman Meow was lazily winding himself around Alec's ankles.

A grin lit up Magnus's face. "He likes you. Splendid. Are you hungry?"

"Uh, a little."

"Come along, we'll see what there is in the kitchen."

After a good search of the kitchen, they found nothing worth eating.

Magnus tapped a neon pink nail against his chin. "I'll get a takeout menu from the living room."

A few seconds later he reemerged. "Aren't you joining me?"

"O-Oh. Yeah."

Alec followed Magnus back onto the living room. It was perfectly clean. "What?! How did you-? This room..."

Magnus sat in the middle of the sofa so Alec had no choice but sit next to him. The chair was a bit... overbearing. "What about this room?

"It was a mess about 5 minutes ago! How-?"

"Oh, that," Magnus gestured nonchalantly with his hand not looking up from the menu. "Minor details. Now, sit." He patted a seat next to him.

Chairman Meow clambered onto Alec's lap when they were waiting for the food. Alec tentatively stroked his head resulting in a purr of delight coming from the Chairman as he nuzzled into the soft fabric of Alec's t-shirt.

Magnus put a hand on Alec's shoulder and shook him slightly. "He likes you! He likes you!"

Alec smiled at his excitement. "Is that good?"

"Well," Magnus smirked. "I never date anyone my cat doesn't like."** (AN- Stolen from Cassie, my bad.)**

Alec smiled broadly at the glittery man sat beside him. Never in his life had he thought a cat's opinion would be so important to him.

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this, but Jace Herondale, I really enjoyed spending time with you today."

Jace laughed. "Well, Clary Morgenstern, I enjoyed today, too."

They were now walking to a small place Jace knew called Taki's. It was a 15 minute walk, Jace had said, but would probably take longer since they were strolling, enjoying each others company.

Jace broke another comfortable silence. "Do you want to hear something outrageous?"

Clary looked to see that Jace had an uncharacteristic shade of pink on his cheeks. She frowned; Jace was blushing? "Sure, what is it?"

"Earlier, I thought... Well, I kinda thought that your brother was your boyfriend."

Clary laughed and Jace rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Jace muttered kicking at a piece of litter.

Clary's laughter died down. She took Jace's hand. "I'm sorry, Jace, but you can see why that's funny."

Jace shrugged. "Come on, Taki's is only a couple blocks away." He picked up his speed but nonetheless didn't let go of Clary's hand. She vowed to make it up to him.

Taki's turned out to be some small diner next to a bar and a snooker hall. Jace was a regular, it seemed.

Jace slipped into a booth at the back and Clary sat opposite him. Before either of them could speak- probably Clary since Jace's mood seemed to have fell- a shrill squeal filled the air.

"JAAAACE!"

Clary saw a flash of dyed blonde hair then heard Jace make a sound like 'oomf!', as some leggy waitress barrelled into Jace with a hug.

Jace grabbed the girl by the shoulders and pulled her off him, confusion written on his face plainly. "Oh," the confusion left his face and was replaced with a smirk. "Hey, Jade."

_Jade?! __**And**__ a smirk?! Fuck. No._

"Jace it's been soooo long!"

Clary saw Jace's brows twitch slightly and he looked like he was trying to suppress a laugh before he composed himself. "Yeah, a week is absolutely forever."

Jade, not catching the sarcasm, squealed in delight. "Right?! Do you want the usual?" She leaned closer to Jace, her breasts clearly showing. "And the other usual?"

Jace frowned slightly. "Other usu-? Oh! Oh. No, thanks, J," _J?! Nicknames?!_ Clary was either going to walk out or rip out this slut's throat. "We'll take two of my usual... food." He added on the end for good measures.

"We?"

Jace nodded towards Clary.

"Oh!" The waitress didn't seem fazed. "Didn't see you there. The food will be out soon."

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Clary leaned across the table. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"What?" Jace looked genuinely confused which fuelled Clary's rage.

"I'm sitting right fucking here and you go and flirt with some whore in front of me!"

"Oh. Are you jealous, dear Clary?" The tone in which he said it made Clary suspicious.

"Did you do that to make me jealous?"

"Did it work?"

"Answer the question, Jace!"

"FINE, YES! I DID!" He lowered his voice slightly but the intensity blazing in his eyes didn't even stutter. "Now you know how I felt when I saw you with Jonathan."

Clary couldn't believe this. "That is completely different! He is my brother, I didn't flirt with him-!"

"No but you saw my jealously as a joke, Clary! You know, it actually hurt when I thought you had a boyfriend. I thought you'd fucked me, opened up to me, let me open up to you, all the while having a boyfriend. Then some annoying part of my brain decided to chip in _'hear her out Jace, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation'_." His fist banged against the table, rattling cutlery. "I never thought I'd see the day where I felt something more than lust for a girl and here I am feeling jealousy- and willing to stick around to hear her excuses for having a boyfriend- and then being laughed at for that jealousy. I can barely wrap my head around my thoughts right now, Clary, I didn't appreciate that." He stared at the table in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Clary.

Clary sighed. "What are we doing, Jace?"

Jace didn't look at her.

"What are we?"

Jace shrugged.

Clary sighed again. "Jace look at me."

Jace hesitated but then lifted his head to look at her. The fire in his eyes was gone and now he just looked downright miserable. "I'm sorry, okay. Really. I didn't realise how this effected you. If it's any consolation, I have no clue what's happening to me either. But I know one thing; I'd like to be your girlfriend."

Jace's eyes seemed to clear up and he leaned over to gently place a single kiss on Clary's lips. "I'd like that, too."

_**All together now; AWWWWWW. Yeah, yeah, whatever. I hear ya. Anyway, this note is me asking if you guys have tumblrs which aren't ((yes ARENT)) fandom ones. If you do, tell me on here in the reviews or smthn OR follow me on mine**__(__**graveyardxsoul. tumblr. com)**__**and then tell me your fanfiction username (if you have one- if not just say that you came from**__**here in my ask box) and I'll follow you back fo sho bc I'm feeling generous. Any other time, I wouldn't. **_  
**_PS- The reason why I know so much about those pieces of art is not because of google, surprisingly, it's because they are some of my favourite pieces, especially in Greek mythology, so I think y'all should check em_**

**OKAY SO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED LAST NIGHT (well this morning at like 2:30am) BUT I DIDNT BC I WAS HALF WAS THROUGH EDITING AND IT JUST FUCKING DISAPPEARED AND I WAS IN A BAD MOOD ANYWAY SO I DECIDED TO LEAVE IT UNTIL TODAY. SORRY**.


	16. Queen of Hearts

**lindsayhonaker: ahaha, I know, about time.**

**eva: you think?**

**SebbyLoverTMI: YAAAAAAAY FABULOUS.**

**Daire123: Yeah, I could buy that. Thank you. I kinda cheated in picking artworks that I liked though, haha. I love jealous Jace. And jealous Clary is super fiery, haha.**

**Crazypoptartdude: Thank youuu! BC MAGNUS IS MAGIC! Okay, not in the fanfic but I couldn't resist adding something like that; human or not, I think he'll always be a lil bit magical. I do that quite a bit. Although, I prefer it when I'm wrong.**

**riley207: I love Sizzy, so I don't mind. But even if I didn't, I'd write it in if you guys wanted it (and if it fit in with the story).**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: I love Clace. Haha, I think this story is going to get even more confusing and complicated so just ask if you don't understand something. How can you now have tumblr?! I'm kinda obsessed with it, haha.**

**YayitsCaroline: We all love Clace**

**sarahstories: thanks**

**xBabySnapsx: Ah, that's great!**

**lovelydreams98: you're welcome? Haha**

**PrincessJojo: haha I'm sure I can pop a death in somewhere, sure.**

**Toffeeandfudge: Of course there will be**

**Guest: my bad!**

**kayleighfur: shit I'm jealous of anyone who gets to see bands I like in concert. I love art but I'm too impatient to sit and draw because I'm such a perfectionist when it comes to drawing. I usually just do it through writing, poetry and songwriting. Bo I didnt know they were in the dictionary! Isn't selfie in there as well? Yesss. He's so hypocritical. It makes me so angry. Sure, that'd be cool! Send it my way. And yes I see what you did there haha.**

**_Okay, that was a lot of reviews for that last chapter! So, I got a really positive reaction when I gave you guys an insight into Clary's and Jace's minds and pasts, so I'm going to do something similar these next couple of chapters and I may continue it in the future every now and then. If you like them enough for me to do that, of course._**

**JACE POV**

She's like a Siren. The ones in Greek mythology that lured sailors to their destruction with their singing and their beauty. She reminds me of a piece of art by Edward Armitage, aptly named The Siren- a copy of which is in one of the back rooms of my private art gallery. The Siren in that painting has slightly red hair, like Clary, and was lazily relaxing on boulders, gazing at ships like she ruled the oceans.

She breaks through that invisible box that confines women as fragile and weak. She's so brave and strong that it contradicts her tiny frame. I could probably wrap both of her fists in one of my hands but she can seriously pack a punch. If you hugged her, you wouldn't want to squeeze her too hard in case she broke, but if you told her that, she'd probably hit you.

She reminds me of Joan of Arc, leading an army. Not caring who ridicules her for being female or being too young. She doesn't care what people think of her, she just cares about reaching her goals. I admire her.

I remember the first time I heard about her, 4 years ago.

_I was in my office busy laying cards out on my desk, prepping for another game of solitaire. All paperwork I needed to do that day was done and now I was just hanging around._

_Half way through my game there a tap at my door. "Come in."_

_Sebastian walked in. "Boss," he grinned. He- being one of my closest friends as well as a gang member- was more informal than the others. "Have you heard about The Thorns?"_

_Ah, The Thorns. Our rival gang. Well, less rivals now. Our gang, The Bronx, had been huge rivals with the Thorns for decades but they had been hardly any trouble for the whole time I'd been the leader of this gang; that's a year. Apparently, they got a new leader 5 years or so ago and he'd lead them into the ground. I didn't even think they had a gang any more._

_I looked back down at my game. "Let me guess: the leader killed himself because he can't even deal with the fact that he is a useless gang leader." I placed a joker to the side._

_"Not quite," I could hear the smirk in his voice. Strange kid. "There is a new leader."_

_He placed a file on my desk. I glanced at it, and took a double take. Clarissa Morgenstern was written at the top. Clarissa? A female? I don't even know of any female gang leaders._

_I opened the file to find one page. And that didn't even have much information on it_.

Name: Clarissa Adele Morgenstern

Age: 18

Hair: Red. Natural colour.

Eyes: Green

Height: 5"2 (estimate)

Ethnicity: White American

Parents: _Father-_ Unknown to creator of file. _Mother-_ Unknown to creator of file.

Extra detail of parents if known/necessary: Unknown to creator of file.

Siblings: Only known sibling- Jonathan Morgenstern.

Distinctive marks: _Tattoo/s-_ (Only known tattoo) a red Q with a heart below it. _Tattoo location-_ inside index finger, right hand. _Birthmarks-_ None known to creator of file. _Scars:_ None known to creator of file. _Freckles:_ Yes. _Piercings:_ None known to creator of file.

Other detail: None to state.

_I looked up at Sebastian. "This is all the information you could get?"_

_"Well, Magnus put the file together and found the information and I couldn't believe that we knew so little about her so I checked to see what else I could find out about her and came to a dead end."_

_I blinked at him. "Not even her parents."_

_"No, boss."_

_"And this "None known to creator of file"?"_

_"Magnus writes these things-"_

"_Wow, really?! That's weird, it's not like it's in his job description. Although, the glitter gel pen does give it away a bit. And the signature 'lots of love, Mags'." I don't even mean to be sarcastic, it just sort of... slips out now._

_Sebastian sighed slightly. "Yes, I know. As I was saying, he sent someone over to spy on her as a gang leader but she's closed off. Apparently only interacts personally with her brother." He ended with a shrug._

_I nodded, thinking_.

_Wow, she was a mystery. And only 18 years old? That was the age I was when I started running this gang. And what was with that tattoo? Red Q? Something to do with her hair? I sighed, deep in thought, completely forgetting that Sebastian was still there. I looked back to my game of solitaire- intending to finish it before I forgot- and froze as I saw the next card on the pile. I slowly reached down to pick it up. Queen of Hearts. Clarissa's tattoo. Red Q. I let out a laugh thinking about the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. She's a bit of a bitch, to be honest. At that point I realised something: Clarissa Morgenstern was going to be a handful._

Back to present day and I stick by my word; she's a fucking handful.

By the sixth month after she became leader of The Thorns, I was being interrupted left, right and centre by news of trouble. And, I have to admit, I had no idea what to do. No gang had given us trouble while I had been here and then this tiny, fiery red-head comes along and wreaks havoc. I admit, albeit begrudgingly, I admired her. I still do.

Even more so since I found out about her scars. That made me wince every time I thought about it and then thinking about it too much would go on to give me a migraine. She wouldn't tell me any more than she already had. And I'd tried. I wouldn't push her, though. I wouldn't push her to because I know exactly what she'd do if I did; she'd shut down. That's what I'd do if she tried to force her way into my past. It sounds horrible but it's too painful. Not with someone I barely know... God, that's a pile of shit. Even a fuckwit in denial like me knows it's because I know how fucking hard she'll judge me. She'll know how fucked up I really am, how fucked up reliving moments in my past every day makes me.

I don't want her to shut down or run away because I'm pressuring her, I want her to be able to trust me and I know she won't or can't do that if I'm constantly bringing her past back. I don't focus on the unchangeable, I can't control that, I focus on the present and future.

She's so different. And I know that sounds like the most high school cliché pile of shit you've ever heard but it's true. It's like our roles have reversed. Girls seem to think that they can bat their eyelashes at me and I'll do whatever they want but it's the other way around; I show them the slightest bit of attention- not even putting effort into it- and they'll twist, turn and thrust as much as I want. But now it's Clary. She just has to make 0.36 seconds of eye contact with me and I'm catering to her every need. Okay, maybe a slight exaggeration but the idea is there.

I don't even know how it happened. One minute she was just some gang leader giving me hassle, next she was my partner (and that what pushing it) and now she's... well, she's definitely something. And I have no idea what to do.

**_My apologies for taking a while to write this, I had the stress of early GCSE results today (do not ask) and because of the worry I ended up writing terribly on this. I deleted it and wrote it again and again and this is the final result. I hope you guys like it. You probably won't._**  
**_PS- I hope everyone got amazing results in their GCSE's._**


	17. There's Something About Jace

**Liss3100: thank you**

**Crazypoptartdude: Ah, thank you. Sebastian meet Clary? Hm, I'm sure I could work that in. Angry Jace, yay, haha.**

**lindsayhonaker: Glad you liked it**

**Daire123: Thank you. The only reason I didn't include Clary's thoughts last chapter is because that's what this chapter is. Like I said: it's the type of chapter I did a while ago- the insight into their pasts. Last time I split it into two chapters. Didn't I make that clear? I'll try to include the answers to those question in later chapters, for you.**

**riley207: hahaha Clary feels this chapter. If you get Clary feels that is.**

**Guest: haha thanks**

**bookworm12365: Oh wow, that's awesome. Thank you!**

**kayleighfur: ahhh yay. Well, my dad wanted to call me Beckham ,after David Beckham, if I was a boy but instead I turned out as a girl and was called Danielle (but I don't like ing called Danielle so I make sure everyone calls me Danni. Except my mum.) Glad you think so. Wow, that was a really powerful song! And it's super relatable, too. No, I hate it when people lie and it's annoying af when they lie about that, so yeah I know what you mean hahaha. I've only done my Science GCSE's and I got C's (shit, I know, but hey it's a pass so I don't give a fuck). I'm not a huge fan of PTV, although, I like a few of their songs. Awh, I'm glad you like it.**

**SuShadowhunter from Ravenclaw: Thank you, I'm glad you understand. I wouldn't know haha. PS- You don't? Luckyyy.**

**ToffeandFudge: woah, that's awesome! Aha, thank you.**

**Applefruit: Guys, this reviewer just threatened to hunt me down and make me write. Well, it's a good job I didn't abruptly finish this, isn't it Applefruit? PS- Look at AN at the bottom for an explanation**.

He's so beautiful. Even his scars. Once upon a time- up until I saw his scars, really- I hated them. But on him, they're like battle wounds. Proving that he's survived over the years and that, no matter what, he will heal. I have to admire him for it.

I've spent the time I've been living with him trying to figure him out. I was trying to peel back his layers ever since we first met but being closer to him- in proximity and otherwise- makes it somewhat easier... and harder. It makes it harder because I don't have a sole aim to figure him out. Before, I wouldn't have cared as much if he didn't want to tell me about his secrets. I probably would have schemed my way into making him confess to get one up on him; some way to benefit the gang. But now, the only way I'll want him to tell me is if he opens up to me. I don't want to push him, I want him to trust me. I want to earn his trust.

I know he's hiding something. He has that practiced emotionless expression, like I do. He has that sarcastic façade, like I do, but it's much harder and thicker than mine. He has that charming way of talking his way out of things, unlike me I have to admit. And most of all, it's how good he is at comforting me. It's like he knows what to say to calm me down and the only way he'd know like that is if he had suffered himself.

I can't help but want to know how he's suffered. I want to help him. I want to make him feel loved. I have Jon, I even have people who I'm informal with in my gang- like Bat- I mean, they don't know much about me but I have them. Who does Jace have? I know he has Alec but who else? He's formal with his driver and bodyguard and such. Does he have anyone? Does he need anyone? Does he need me? Am I just another conquest? God, I don't know.

He's complicated everything. It was never meant to be this way. I'm not supposed to care about him. I don't do feelings, I can't afford to. _To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed_, as my father so gently reminded Jon and I constantly. I can't afford to feel things. It's distracting, feelings are distracting. At least with Jon, I have him near and actually on my fucking side. That's another thing. Jon meeting my mother. Christ, help me.

Back to the original topic; I never imagined being in a relationship- leading the gang was always my first priority. The only guy I really care about extensively is Jon. And maybe our father in some weird way. I never even thought about the possibility of being in a relationship, I've always just assumed it would never happen.

So many questions and it's all his fault; Were we even in a relationship? Did I want to be in a relationship? Could I be in a relationship? Did Jace even want to be in a relationship? Would we work out? I mean, as the leaders of two rival gangs. And what happens if we break up? Will he break off the partnership?

Call me paranoid, but I don't know whether I can take that chance. It feels like he's given me a new lease of life- and I don't just mean making me act like a teenager. I want to forget the past so badly. And I can't help but feeling like he's the future.

**_I am super super super sorry. I haven't updated it forever AND this chapter is definitely not my best- it's not even long. I swear this chapter has been so difficult to write. I'm not sure whether it was writer's block or just the fact that writing as Clary is harder for me but either way , the amount of time I've written and deleted parts of this chapter is ridiculous. Sorry for the length too, next chapter will be v long in return. I'm also looking into writing my own book, too, which also took up a lot of my time as well. PS- Has anyone read The Maze Runner? I've just finished the first book and I'm hoping to finish the rest of them by the time the film comes out._**


	18. Mom I mean, Jocelyn

**Riley207: Clace coming up!**

**Crazypoptart: Clary is just a bundle of insecurity (I think she kinda is in the books as well, along with Jace... sometimes) and she's stubborn. Mix those two and the product definitely isn't someone who's going to yell about it or ask someone for reassurance, you know? I've read the first and second book- utterly traumatised near the end of the second with the whole Teresa and Aris thing omfg then Thomas and the room at the end?¿). I think the movie looks great! Although, they have had to change a few things up. Who's your favourite (other than Thomas haha)?**

**Sb13no1fan: Ah, really?! That's awesome. I love it that people have read my other fic as well as this haha. You should read it! I've never heard of that? Maybe I should read it. Ooh, when's your birthday? Will you keep the same name? If not, tell me and I'll check out your fanfic when you get an account. Yeah, I've tried writing songs but I, too, am pretty bad at the music haha. Cs are okay but I think I'll redo them. You hope your fanfic will be as good as mine?! Shit, that's a huge compliment. Wow, dude, seriously thanks. Jeez. And don't worry, I love big reviews. Thank you.**

**PrincessJojo: I'd give the first book a 8/10 maybe 8.5. And thank you!**

**Daire123: Glad you liked it! You really hit the nail on the head with Clary there, that was great.**

**ToffeeandFudge, Liss3100: Thank you both, that's means a lot.**

**AppleFruit: Of course I kept writing! Yes, I agree. Haha it's fine, I understand.**

**kayleighfur: Haha wow that'd be unfortunate. I love the name Naomié! I really want to go to Paris. Shit, that's rough. I've never had something like that happen to me. Mind you, I'm not a people person and I'm not close with extended family. I mind my own and I try not to get attached. It's easier on the long run, believe me. Hey, B's and C's are still passes! Haha, I would like to but I can't stand people touching my back and sides so that'd be a waste of a good masseuse haha. I have no younger siblings, all older. Yeah, I think BMTH are better. Definitely. This update is dedicated to you! Have a fantawesome day yourself, K.P.**

**No POVs this chapter bc I prefer it that way. And it just happened to fall that way *shrugs*.**

It had been 3 days since Clary and Jace were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. They had been taking it slow, at Clary's request and Jace's agreement. No public dates, no telling their gangs about their relationship ("for as long as possible" Jace had said), and they hadn't even told Jonathan or Jace's closest friends. Completely locked and sealed inside Jace's- now, Clary's too- apartment.

Smoke cigarette rushed out of Clary's pursed lips in a thin stream. She examined the cigarette, estimating how many drags they had left.

"Ooh, ooh, I have one." Jace's voice had an animated sound to it as he came up with another question.

"G'head." Clary held her cigarette out to him and he took it in his right hand; his left hand passed a joint over to her.

"Would you rather fuck Homer Simpson or Peter Griffin?" He grinned at her as she took a drag of the marijuana.

She exhaled shaking her head. "What the fuck goes on in your mind? Wait, this isn't some weird kinky shit of yours, is it? You don't have a fetish for having sex whilst dressed up as fictional cartoon characters, do you?"

Jace giggled- actually giggled- a momentary high off the drug. The smoke left his mouth sparsely through his laughter. "Nope," he popped the 'p'. "Now, answer it!"

Clary looked at him to see that his expression was completely expectant. She rolled her eyes. "I dunno... Homer?"

Jace made a disgusted face and took another long drag of his joint then put it out. "That's disgusting."

"You told me to choose so I did." Clary shrugs.

Jace looked at Clary for a second, studying her. Then, he lifted a tentative hand brush a lock of red hair out of her face that had fell into her eyes.

Clary turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes. "You've got that weird look on your face again."

"What weird look?" Jace's hand was still resting in Clary's hair.

"When you stare at me, you have a weird look on your face. It's annoying."

Jace shrugged it off and threw an arm around her shoulder and drew her over the short distance between them. He pressed a kiss to her head before resting his head on hers.

Clary heard him sigh before winding her arms around his middle and then sighed in content herself. She could do this.

* * *

Rays from midday sun hit the man's white hair and made it glow slightly. His foot tapped out an impatient rhythm under the table in a run down café as he waited for something other than his 5th cup of coffee. A few tables away, Bat seemed to keep one eye on him and another on the door. Whether it was because he too was waiting for the arrival of the visitor or he was making sure his men were doing their jobs out there, Jonathan wasn't sure. His usual appetite, along with his confidence, was nowhere to be found and the smells emanating from the kitchen only made him feel nauseous.

Bringing him back to earth was the ringing of the rusty bell above the door. However, he didn't turn to check who it was; Bat's double take confirmed that. Jonathan knew what he was thinking. _She looks so much like Clary._

**_(I was gonna end this particular part here but since y'all patiently waited for this chappy, I decided against it)._**

Jonathan heard almost silent footsteps slowly walk up to him from behind and their pace decreased even more when they got closer to him. Then, they stop right beside him. He mentally berated himself for being so nervous before looking to meet the gaze of his mother.

As he tilted his face up towards her, she gasped. "Jonathan?" Bothe of her eyebrows were raised- she couldn't raise one eyebrow, just like Clary. "You look... You look just like him." She plonked herself down into the plastic chair opposite him without taking her darting eyes away from him.

He just stared at her. Instinctively, his face remained impassive but with the rage and emotion inside him now, he was sure there must be something showing through his facial expression.

"6 years. The first thing you say to me in 6 damn years, is telling me how much I look like _him?!"_ Green eyes darkened to almost black with rage. He knew they did and he knew, with endless hatred, that he just looked even more like _him_ now.

Almost absently she tugged the hood of her black coat forward, trying to make it cover her vibrant hair more and part of the top of her head.

"Jonathan, let me start by saying I can explain."

Jonathan was shaking his head before she even finished her sentence. "Come on, cut the crap. You wanted to meet up and, however sad it may sound, I definitely know it wasn't for a family reunion. What's going on?"

Jocelyn closed her eyes for a moment as Jonathan had seen her do for as long as he could remember. The pale skin of her hands looking impossibly whiter on her knuckles at how tightly her hands were clasped together. "It's... It's your father."

Jonathan couldn't prevent the slight speeding up of his heart. "If you're doing this to inform me of his death, I'll tell you now, I really couldn't care less. He should rot in the deepest depths of hell."

"He's not dead, Jonathan." She was using a tone of voice, Jonathan realised, that she used to use with her father. A calm, soothing tone that she used to try to stop his slowly rising anger.

He took a deep breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth. "Then what is it?"

"I think-" She glanced around and then leaned closer across the table. "I think he's looking for you and Clary."

Jonathan's eyes grew wider as did his brotherly protectiveness over Clary. _Looking_ for them? What was that supposed to mean?! Why would he?!

Keeping his voice steady through his father's training as a youngster, he ploughed through. "Looking for us, how exactly?"

"As in he has people scouring New York for you both. It won't be long, Jonathan. It. Won't. Be. Long." Each one-word sentence was punctuated with her index finger tapping firmly on the table between each word. She seemed to be getting more frantic. "And you know what he's like; whatever he wants with you after all these years, it won't be pretty." She took a deep, shaky breath. "He's been searching for me for 5 years. I'm risking my very existence being out in broad daylight but I needed to warn you."

"How kind of you." Jonathan muttered bitterly. Despite the fact that their psychotic- and probably demonic- father was after them, he couldn't find it in himself to stop thinking about the abandonment.

His mother ran a small hand down her face. She seemed worn out. Her eyes were duller than the way he remembered, the way Clary's were constantly until they escaped their father. He saw the brightness peak out occasionally when she was younger if he managed to sneak some of their mother's paints to her or if he tried his best with art for her even though he could barely draw a stickman. But as she got older, the smaller things could no longer be appreciated as she wondered when the next beating was going to come. Then they got away and it was like she was reborn. She wanted a purpose. A reason to live. And she got it when she began running Thorns. All these delinquents and youths needing someone to put them on the closest you can get to the 'right path' in a gang. And she did it. She gave them jobs personal to them and Jonathan can bet every dollar he has that she would be there for them like an Agony Aunt if completely necessary.

Jocelyn sighed- a sigh that sounded like sympathy and tiredness. "We don't have time to talk about this, Jonathan. I have to go."

"For another 6 years?"

"Jonathan! Please! Just to warn your sister. And take this seriously-"

Jonathan stared at her in disbelief. "Take this seriously?! Are you kidding me?! Of course I'm taking this seriously. Some psychopath, aka our _father,_ is fucking chasing after us to do God knows what to us. You probably don't want to hear this but I'll be damned if I don't let you realise what it was like after." By now, Jonathan was on a rant and there was no stopping him. "After you left everything that man did to us got twice as bad. There are so many things he did to me that even Clary doesn't know because I knew how much it'd hurt her. And I hate the thought that he did anything to her that I don't know about. If you have any decency, any care for your children, you will leave our lives right now and never come back. You will leave this café and let me and Clary take care of each other. Just the way it's always been."

With a slight nod, after a second's hesitation, Jocelyn stood up and made her way towards the door without looking back.

In some way Jonathan was grateful for that. When she contacted him, part of him wanted to give her a chance; after all she never hit them. But, Jonathan realised, that it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to just not abuse him. That wasn't what made a parent. Sure, she'd come to inform him of something possibly life changing but could he trust her? For all he knew, she was luring him into his father's trap.

At that thought, he jerked back to reality. He needed to get out of here. You can never be too careful, as his father used to say. And he definitely needed to call Clary, just to check.

"Bat, we're leaving."

Bat seemed to detect his mood and nodded solemnly. "Yes, Sir."

In the car on the way back to base, Jonathan decided to call Clary. Dejectedly, he hoped that his sister's sibling senses weren't tingling at that moment.

"What's up, big bro?" Clary greeted him, sounding like she was smiling. Which was weird.

Jonathan's tense muscles relaxed at the sound of her voice. She didn't sound hurt or in any trouble. Jonathan would know; after all,they had spent ages going over everything from code words to tones in their voices in they ever found themselves in a tricky situation and were able to contact the other. "Hey Clare."

"Uh, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"You sound weird. Like, worried."

"Nah," Lie. "I've just been thinking: maybe you were right about mom. Maybe we shouldn't try to rekindle it."

"There's no maybe about it, Joanthan." He would have laughed at how stern her voice sounded if it was any other situation. "And there's no rekindling- we weren't even that close to her. Good riddance, I say."

"Yeah. We have each other."

"That we do."

"Hey, Clare?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't say this enough... but I love you."

"... I love you, too, big bro."

"I gotta go, see you whenever."

"See you whenever."

Jonathan managed a smile as he hung up the phone. "See you whenever" was a thing they'd use when they didn't know when they were going to see each other, simply because they knew they were going to see each other soon but just not when exactly.

One thing he gathered from that phone call was that Clary seemed... happy. Something she never allowed herself to be. When Jonathan brought it up previously she'd say that she was satisfied and that was enough. But now she's living with one of her worst enemies and she actually sounds happy? What was going on? Jonathan had his suspicions.

* * *

(This

_**(This kinda differentiates between Jace's POV in 3rd person and Clary's POV in 3rd person *shrugs***)_

Clary frowned at the phone before putting it on the bedside table and resting her head onto Jace's bare chest again.

"Who was it, baby?"

Clary wouldn't admit it, but she loved Jace calling her 'baby' or other pet names.

"It was Jon."

Jace didn't reply knowing that if she wanted to talk about the phone call, then she would.

She eventually broke the unwanted silence by warily attempting to talk about it. "It's just... his voice seemed off. I don't know, I can't explain but he just seems a bit worried."

Jace rubbed the smooth skin of her upper arm soothingly as its hand absently traced patterns on his chest. "Did anything he say make you feel that way?"

"Not really." Clary sighed mostly in frustration.

Jace patted her bum twice. "Listen, Clary. He's your brother- if it was anything completely terrible then he'd tell you."

"I don't know..."

"He cares about you and wants to do what's best by you. You should value his opinion and remember that he probably has a point."

"'There's method in the madness' as they say."

"Exactly. Besides, maybe if it is important, he wants to tell you tomorrow."

Clary nodded in agreement, already becoming convinced.

"So," Jace said, trying to break the gloomy atmosphere. "Now you've seem the full package, have you painted any nude portraits of me?"

Clary looked up at Jace to find him already looking down at her and smirking. She scoffed. "No. I mean, there's not much to work is there?"

Clary tried to hide a grin as Jace contorted his face into one of mock hurt and shock. "Oh, I see how it is..." Clary looked at his confused as he didn't continue for a few seconds. "You're using me for sex!"

Both Clary and Jace sruggled to keep up the charade. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Jace-"

She was cut off by Jace tickling her

"No, Jace. No! Stop-" Clary let out a giggle making her early pleas fall on deaf ears. "Jace, please!" Jace was grinning and laughing as his fingers didnt stop working on her bare stomach. "No!" She yelled trying to sound stern. "I-I told you, no!"

Jace eventually calmed to a stop just grinning at Clary from above. Clary noted how long his hair seemed like this. Creating a curtain but perfectly framing his face. She reached out to tuck some behind his ear resulting in a frown from his as he carefully lowered himself closer to her so his forearms were either side of her head.

"Do you think I need a haircut?"

Clary frowned back at him so he absently reached out an smoothed out the V in between her brows.

"No, I don't think you do. I like it this length."

Jace's eyes glimmered slightly. "I shall leave it then, m'lady."

Clary shook her head and leaned up to kiss him.

"Jace? When are we going to tell everyone." Jace knew that she meant about them.

Jace sighed. "I don't know, doll face. But I do know that I reeeally like having you to myself." Jace smirked at her.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should keep it a little longer." Clary replied equally as cocky.

Jace pecked her lips. "Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"Whatever you say."

Jace's eyes glistening mischievously. "Was that sarcasm, doll face?"

"Maybe?" she grinned at him.

He rolled them both over- with Clary making a squeal of surprise- so he was on top of her and went straight for her neck before kissing at the new mark and making her purr. He smirked against her throat. "Ready for another round?"

* * *

**_Oh my god, guys. I know how much I suck for not updating recently but I've been blown in with school work and when I have been doing this, I've been working extra hard to make it as good for you as possible. Try not to hate me plz._**


	19. My Lovesick Valentine

**lindsayhonaker: Aw, thank you.**

**Crazypoptartdude: That's the question; is Jon going to tell Clary? Jonathan is like any other over protective brother in the sense that he wants to do what he thinks is right. But what you don't know is what he really does think is right (I do know hehe). It is spelt Teresa haha. My favourite is Minho (you can tell if you look at my twitter haha). Teresa gets me a little angry too sometimes but she's pretty cool. Thanks!**

**ToffeeandFudge: Ooooh, good! Curiouser and curiouser (Alice in Wonderland reference). Thank you.**

**Riley207: Always a good balance haha**

**Daire123: Unfortunately, her happiness won't last for long. Sorryyyyy. Jon really cares for her, I feel a lot of love for the idea of a 'normal' Jonathan so you can kind of see it in this, I think. *bit of character insight here if you want to know more about Jon* Jonathan is the kind of person to push these things away. BUT Jonathan cared for Clary 24/7 when they were children. So much so, by the time he was around 11/12 he was practically caring for her alone. He wouldnt have known exactly what happened to her- or why- but he saw the wounds, he knew when it did happen. *end of slightly unnecessary character insight*. Jace cares for Clary a lot and he feels prepared to do near enough anything to keep her safe already. That's a really good idea! I will, I swear.**

**Sb13no1fan: Wow, that's awesome haha! Thank you. Yeah, you should keep it. Less confusion that way. Haha at least you have some idea of what you want to do; I don't. I'm thinking about taking writing courses (i.e. media arts, English language) in college because writing is a real passion of mine and I would love to have a career in it but idk. Yeah, I feel the same. I dont only want feedback but I want my readers to know that I actually take the time to read about suggestions or about how their day went. I don't like it when people don't even acknowledge that they get readers. And I'm 15 (16 in May) and I do live in England. Thank you for sending them!**

**_Hey guys, I thought I'd let you know that I thought of such an awesome idea for a fanfic and my ideas are pretty detailed too (blame 4am thoughts- I'm most creative then). HOWEVER, I already have the fanfic to do after this (I'm not telling you what it is, but I think you'll love it) so I have to do that THEN the one I planned extensively AND THEN another one I thought up. But, hey, at least I won't run out of fanfics to write for a while._**

**_PS- SHOUTOUT TO SHANNON249! SHE'S SUCH A DEDICATED READER (as are many of you, I'm aware) AND IT'S FREAKING UNBELIEVABLE HOW MUCG SUPOORT I GET FROM EVERY READER LIKE HER._**

_**The title of this chapter is lyrics to Crown The Empire's song Two's Too Many. My favourite band yaaay. The band relates to said awesome fanfic idea but shhhh.**_

The white haired man stared at the red haired woman in front of him. They also were opposite. Her red hair, his white hair. Her soft features, his sharp ones. Her calm demeanor, his short temper. Her eagerness to show love, his reluctance to fall. But as they say, opposites attract.

Once upon a time, they had been completely in love. Truth be told, he always would love her in his strange way. But true loves never betray the other, he thought bitterly. And that is exactly what she had done.

Her eyes widened fractionally as she gazed up at him approaching figure from her spot on the hard floor.

He crouched in front of her and stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger. With a sigh he spoke. "Why did you do it, Jocelyn?"

Her eyes glazed over as she tried hard to reign in her anger knowing it would only land her in more trouble. "I know you want them, Valentine." She spat out his name like it was a bad taste in her mouth. "You are not going to harm my children."

Valentine's finger went from her cheek to her lips. "Don't you mean our children?"

Jocelyn moved her head so Valentine's finger wasn't pressing against her lips, keeping her quiet. "No. I mean my children. You were never a father to-"

She was cut off as Valentine's hand gripped her throat. His eyes remained calm. "Says the woman who abandoned them. I was training them to become the best. What were you doing? Sitting on the sidelines watching it happen. Or should I say sitting on Lucian's dick?" The calm façade slowly slipping.

Jocelyn, however, wasn't backing down. "Nothing happened between us."

Valentine's eyes narrowed. "Do you really want to lie to me, Jocelyn?"

"I'm not lying." She said through gritted teeth.

Valentine gave her throat a squeeze before standing up and stalking over to his desk to pour himself some scotch.

"He was our _servant._ A fucking pauper, you filthy whore." He downed the drink then poured another. "Yet you still did it. Then, you ran away with him.. It's so embarrassing to know that your wife is so stupid. That your wife-"

"Was so unhappy that she felt forced to leave you?" Jocelyn said, rubbing her throat.

Valentine smiled coldly then barked out a laugh. "Forced? Forced." He said it like he was testing how it sounded coming out of his mouth. "I gave you everything. A home, children, marriage, money, servants running after you. What more could you ask for?!"

"A husband that didn't abuse me and my children." Jocelyn still didnt raise her voice but nevertheless it was full of hatred.

"I was doing it for them!" He slammed his glass down. "Why can't you see that?!"

"Because it didn't do them any good! You saw these warriors, these soldiers to train, but I saw frightened children who would do anything to please their father. I saw the fear in their eyes when they saw you angry. I saw a little boy who entered the world believing that his father could do no wrong and wanted to be just like him. I saw a little girl who loved to express herself through art but thought it was wrong simply because her daddy told her it was. By the time I left, he was a teenager who was basically taking your place as a father to Clary and she was cold towards anyone who wasn't her brother or a servant in that god forsaken house."

Valentine listened to it all with tense shoulders and a hard glare. "If you cared for them so much, why did you leave?"

"I never said that I was a good mother. I tried to be. I tried to keep them from danger. When you were drunk, I'd purposefully put myself in your way as you stormed towards their room." She laughed mirthlessly as she saw his expression change, knowing that he didn't know she did it on purpose. "Oh yeah. Those drunken beatings you gave me? I knew you'd use all your energy on them then pass out so I took them instead. But I've never claimed to be the perfect mother. If I remember right, I wasn't allowed to put them to bed or comfort them or tend to their wounds that you inflicted on them. All because you didn't want them going 'soft'." She shook her head and huffed out a deep breath.

Valentine tilted his head, looking at Jocelyn. Really looking. This woman that he fell in love with, that had his children. This woman who didn't really know just how much he loved her. This woman who brought to life '...to be loved is to be the one destroyed'. She broke all of the tiny cold pieces of his heart into even smaller pieces every time he saw her hatred directed towards him. He broke out of his reverie. "As I said, I did it for them. Anyway, you telling Jonathan that I am looking for them isn't going to change a thing, I hope you realise. I will find them, just like I found you, and they will regret running away." Valentine turned towards his deskamd pressed a button. Seconds later two guards came in. "Take her away. If she escapes, I'll have your heads."

"Yes, your majesty." They recited as if they had done it a hundred times before.

Jocelyn was lifted up by each armpit and dragged out of the room, but not before shooting a venomous glare at Valentine.

* * *

"Boss?"

Jonathan looked up to see Bat's head in a gap between the doors.

Jonathan sighed. "What is it, Bat?" Everyone had been avoiding him for the past two days, ever since he came back from the talk with his mother in a foul mood.

Bat didn't falter even though he was on the bad end of Jonathan's glare. "Clary's here to visit you."

Jonathan perked up a little at that. He'd been meaning to talk to her about Jace. _Ugh, Jace._ He's a dick.

"Send her in."

Bat nodded once and seconds later, Clary walked in. Jonathan stood up from his desk to meet her halfway with a hug.

Pulling back with a frown, he spoke as he walked to the edge of the desk and leaned against it facing her. "What's up?"

Clary rolled her eyes playful, the green orbs full of childlike excitement. Jonathan was suspicious.

"Does something have to be wrong because I want to see my brother?"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Okay, now something is definitely up." Clary raised her eyebrows questioningly. Jonathan had to stifle a laugh at her lack of ability to raise just one as he continued. "You're happy."

"Wow, I'll try to be more miserable from now on."

Jonathan bumped Clary on her arm. "You know what I mean." Clary smiled and shrugged. "Hmmm," Jonathan pretended to think. "Does it have something to do with the blonde kid? The housemate?"

Clary grinned. "Maybe."

Jonathan joined her grinning, glad to see her happy. "Aw, look at you, you're like a school girl."

Clary marched up to her brother and punched his arm hard. "OW!" Jonathan scowled rubbing his arm.

"So, what?" Jonathan said, poking his tender arm and glowering at Clary. "Are you two... y'know."

Clary scoffed. "Now who's acting like a schoolgirl. You can't even say it."

"Yeah, well, I don't really like to entertain the idea of my baby sister dating a... a..." Jonathan waved his hand about trying to think of a word. "... a thug."

"Hey, That's my boyfriend you're bad mouthing!" Clary snapped.

Jonathan's eyes widened. "So it's true!"

"Okay, you really sound like a schoolgirl now."

"Just answer me."

"Yes, it is true." Clary smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone."

Clary smiled peacefully. "Me too, Jon. And I'm glad it's him." She finished with a shrug of attempted nonchalance.

**_Ewww stupid couples and their coupleness. I'm kidding (kinda) Clace are beautiful. And that sibling love! I'll try to update asap. Thanks for hanging in there, guys!_**


End file.
